Love at First Shot
by Chinkstuhhh
Summary: *A LEGOMANCE* With Middle-Earth descending into evil, a story of fate and destiny is created the moment an arrow is shot from Aeroneil, and Legolas lays his eyes upon her. What will spring from the two elven warriors?
1. Hair and complexion bright as the Sun

**"Hair and complexion was as bright as the sun…"**

**CHAPTER I**

******The words that are italicized means that the person is thinking of spoken thoughts within their minds!******

******I definitely want to hear your guys' opinions of this, and exactly what I should make what a main focus, whether it's adventure, or more romance, or equality in both in which I am striving for! Thanks for reading I really appreciate it!******

The rays of the morning sun sprayed into Aeroneil's room. The young elven woman slightly opened her eyes her hand reaching to cover her eyes from the brightness. She heard the soft conversation between her parents and quickly got up to the window near her bedside. Her father exited the house with his two blades and bow in gear. She sighed at the thought, _what does he even do? Why is it such a secret in my life… _The thought quickly went away as her mother opened the bedroom door. "Good morning my Evenstar, what causes you to wake up so early today?"

Aeroniel took a step back from the window and sat back down on her bed. "My body just told me it was time to wake I guess." Her mother smiled and nodded closing the door. She slumped back onto her bed looking at her ceiling. _I'll find out sooner or later. _She threw on her practice gear, picked up her bow and casket of arrows and headed down the stairs.

"Going somewhere?" Her mother asked picking dishes up from the table. Aeroniel arched her eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah.. I'm going to the training grounds, as usual?" Her mother shook her head no and threw a folded piece of paper at her. Aeroneil caught it, opening it.

"You can go after you're done with some errands, yes?"

Aeroniel sighed dropping her gear. "Of course. I'll be on my way." She folded up the paper, shoved it in her back pockets, and walked out of the front door.

* * *

In the enchanted forests of Mirkwood, ruled by the well respected King Thranduil, lay a small but decent amount of Silvan elves, enough to protect these enchanted lands. Eroborn Fefalas, was the King's most trusted guardian and friend. Wherever the king moves, he moves. Along with Eroborn, was Legolas, his most trusted kin, and son, matter of fact. He was the Elven Prince of Mirkwood making him Thranduil's rightful heir. There was not much "evil" known to the Silvan kind because their lands were so sacred and blocked off from the rest of Middle-Earth. But there was a part of the lands which were marked off as 'forbidden' due to the evil spreading, which added to Thranduil's worry for his people. The one thing that Thranduil treasured most about Eroborn was the love he has for his family. His lovely wife, Ireth and his daughter, Aeroniel who was as pure as light, much of the Evenstar itself.

Thranduil feared that Legolas will not find a lover or any sort of romantic interest that will bear him a son, another heir to the throne. Speaking of his problems to Eroborn, Eroborn thought of a maybe not possible, but logical solution.

"Introduce Legolas to your daughter?" Thranduil looked at his friend with a puzzled look.

"It is possible. Age is not a problem because the two are blessed with immortality, and she is strong enough to protect her people as well." Eroborn replied with a hopeful smile. Thranduil got up from his throne and paced around the semicircle of his court.

"Aeroniel is worthy of her name… and she is truly of beauty, one that hold the pure light of the Evenstar." Thranduil nodded still pacing around his court. "But do you really expect my son to be with your daughter who has no royal blood running through her veins?"

"Do not reject her because of the blood that runs in her veins, my lord, but accept her because she has so much to give to Legolas and your kingdom." Eroborn argued. "My daughter will not put shame to the Silvan elves or to your throne." Thranduil nodded in agreement and stopped in front of his friend.

"You always have a way with your words Elessar. The hardest part of this deal, however is to make sure that the two actually want to be together however. I will not force an unrealistic love to my only son." He said slowly looking at Eroborn. "Have the two even met before?"

"I believe not. Aeroneil does her own will, she is either tending to her mother's errands or practicing her bow skills in the training grounds." He responded tapping his chin.

"Well we will arrange a meeting. If the two agree to be with each other, these worries will be lifted from my mind." Eroborn nodded and knelt on one knee.

"I will not disappoint you Thranduil." He replied bowing to the King, before leaving his court.

* * *

"Mother! I have finished all your errands you asked me to do today, Napolde and I are going to the training grounds! Don't wait on dinner for me." Aeroniel yelled, picking up her bow and arrows.

"Be careful, and come back at a considerable time Aero." Ireth responded quietly.

Aeroniel stepped into the sunlight and the beautiful beams strayed across her new bow her father gave to her. Her father said it was a gift from someone very special. She always wondered if it was her grandfather's or someone along their bloodline. She whistled a harmonious tune and within seconds a beautiful steed holding the coat of white galloped her way.

"Ah, Lenwe…" She spoke softly, stroking the horse's mane. She climbed on its back and started to ride to the practice fields. Mirkwood was a beautiful place, filled with green lands and tall, ancient trees that spoke to you whenever looked upon. The grass was tall enough that when the wind would brush over top of them, the grass would dance. The air was pure and sweet and the sky was always clear and blue even when the land needed water and rain has come upon the lands.

"Neile!" A familiar voice came out. She looked across the fields and with her keen elven eyes, she spotted her great friend, Napolde.

"Hey Napolde!" She giggled as she galloped closer to Napolde.

"You're late. As usual. Come on, let's get practicing, our training exam is coming up soon!" She rolled her eyes getting off her horse, who was name Balkistar, representing its sleek black coat.

"A queen is never late, everyone is simply early." She snickered getting off Lenwe. She gave Napolde a gentle push, while the two laughed and headed toward the practice grounds.

* * *

The two elves began shooting their regular routines, when Napolde soon got bored. She sighed and dropped her bow, which landed on the ground with a loud "thud".

"C'mon Nana, just a few more shots and we'll be on our way home." Aeroniel said aiming straight at one of the practice targets, shooting it right on the bulls eye.

"I'm not being impatient. I'm just rather bored." She responded playing with one of her braids.

"Bored of what? This? How so?"

"Everything is so still, it's unlife-like." Napolde looked at her friend getting up.

"What do you mean, 'unlife-like'?" Aeroniel asked puzzled.

"I want to shoot at real things! Like those great armies who serve under King Thranduil! Our goal is to be one of them, how else will we be able to shoot orcs, if we practice on these silly things?" She gestured towards the round targets.

Aeroniel shook her head. "No Napolde. We do not shoot living things on our lands, unless it is not of our own and they show danger to our people. You know that."

"I know that Neile, but come on, let us go venture out somewhere, let us-" Napolde looked at the forest and paused for a second. The look of adventure drove Aeroneil to look at where she was looking and her eyes widened in realization of what it was.

"No. We are not going into the deep forest. That is the forbidden areas Napolde." Immediately shutting off the idea.

"Why not? There must be some animals in there that do not seek good." She argued.

"Because Nana, we have never been in there before, and it's not a good idea." Aeroneil said grabbing her friend by the shoulder. "We don't know what's going to be in there."

"Seriously Neile? You're always worked up and you never have fun! I thought you wanted to be the best elven warrior there was then become the queen or Mirkwood's guardian that can protect her people. This is practice! It seems like such a good idea to me! You can practice on things that are more realistic, and it'll just make the test all the more easier if we practice on more advanced objects!" She persuaded.

Aeroneil looked at her friend sincerely. She picked up her bow and arrows and looked at her once more. "I honestly have no idea what were about to do, but let's go. You better be right. These practice rounds aren't helping me either." She whispered something to both of the horses which sent them galloping their way back to the village. Napolde smiled at her friend, gathered her things and the two ran off into the forest.

* * *

"My lord!" The young elven prince bursted into Thranduil's keeping. "One of our warriors said they saw two young elven women make their way to the deep forest-the forbidden areas. There has been sighting of those wretched spiders recently. More and more keep coming. What shall we do?"

Thranduil turned around with Eroborn following him closely. "Take your strongest men and go. Save the women and return them safely to their homes." The prince nodded at his father bowing as he left. "And Legolas-" He turned and looked at his father.

"Be safe."

Legolas nodded at his father and made his way toward the gates.

"We go north! To the deep forests." He shouted signaling his guards to follow.

* * *

"This place is kind of creepy…" Aeroneil said trying to not step on anything that would ruin her shoes. Napolde was running in front of her amused by everything in the forest.

"This part of the forest I have never set my eyes upon… it's beautiful…"

"Hey don't leave with out me!" Aeroniel yelled running after Napolde. As she was running towards her friend, she heard a slight _swoosh_ sound. She stopped immediately turning her head looking around for anything strange.

"Napolde stop." She called out to her friend. Napolde turned around and looked at her annoyingly.

"What is the problem? Nothing out here is SO dangerous Neile!"

"Napolde…" Aeroniel whispered her eyes widening as she reached back feeling her arrows with the tip of her fingers. She slowly pulled one out, hitching it on her bow.

"What?" Napolde slowly turned around and was greeted by a humongous black spider who was gleaming its sharp fangs at her.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Aeroniel shot the spider directly in between its eyes. Napolde leaped out of the way and grabbed a hold of one of her arrows and shot it at another spider that was appearing on Aeroneil's side.

"These spiders are coming out of no where Neile!"

"Where the hell did they come from?! MOVE!" She shot a triple arrow and let it fly at one of the spiders, leaped up on the tree and jumped down on top of its head, shooting an arrow straight at the center of its head causing the spider to fall immediately.

"We have to get out of here before more co-" Napolde screamed as a spider out of nowhere pushed Aeroneil down. She reached for an arrow as quickly as she could as the spider crawled near to her when suddenly it stopped dead in it's tracks –literally dead in it's tracks. As the spider fell to the ground, behind it appeared a young elven warrior whose hair and complexion was as bright as the sun that gleamed across Mirkwood.

"Are you alright?" The golden warrior asked. Aeroniel was still astounded by his beauty she could barely get up on her two feet. As he reached down onto her there eyes locked and Aeroneil became lost in his eyes almost forgetting where she was. She shook herself back together as he picked her up.

"Oh my valar, Neile are you alright?!" Napolde ran towards her friend checking to see if she was alright.

Aeroniel turned her view upon her and gave her a straight look. "And where was your bow when needed Napolde?" Napolde flushed in embarrassment and flipped her hair.

"I was about to when this man came out of no where with his men and shot everything, hmph." Napolde turned to point at the elf. Her eyes grew with curiosity as she has never laid eyes on him before.

"I have never seen you before… what is your name?" She asked with a puzzled look.

The golden warrior turned to face them after searching for any more spiders and responded, "My name is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. My father ordered me to save you from these wretched creatures. What brings you to this place?"

_Legolas… what a beautiful name for such a beautiful being… Wait. Prince? Thranduil has a son? _Aeroneil thought to herself.

"We came here to practice for our test that is coming up."

Legolas shot her a look, "Are you two from the Mirkwood Academy? Prestigious academy I heard, though I have never attended myself.

"How are you such a good bowman then?" Napolde asked adding a flirtatious sneer. Legolas caught her act and looked at her up and down cautiously. _Is this Silvan elf really trying to admire me..._

Legolas ignoring her said, "I am the son of King Thranduil. I do not need to have basic training. My father is one of the best bowman in this kingdom, actually, he is _the _best." Napolde nodded in fancy, as she was talking to an elven prince and was astounded by his beauty. Legolas couldn't help but notice Aeroneil who was looking straight at the ground.

He walked in front of her, "Do you not speak?" She looked at him blankly.

"I do speak. Real question here is why are those forbidden creatures on our land?"

"Prince, we must leave. I can hear more coming." A warrior whispered into Legolas ear. Legolas looked around the perimeter once more and signaled his men to lead the way.

"We do not have much time. We must leave. There is a reason why this part of the forest is forbidden. Evil is spreading. I assume you would know as you two are becoming warriors of Mirkwood." He said making the way back into safe lands.

"How can evil allow such things go on our lands?" Aeroniel asked looking around the forest.

"Real question is, why are you two on forbidden lands? Were you purposefully trying to kill yourselves?" Legolas asked bluntly.

Aeroniel rolled her eyes, "We were trying to find more advanced targets to practice on. Is that such a crime?"

"In the eyes of King Thranduil it is. He is trying to keep everyone safe, however those like you who do these actions refrain him from doing that." Legolas shot back. The group walked out of the forest until they saw the first house in the Mirkwood Village. Nightfall has already reached the village. Aeroniel panicked a little knowing her mother would be worried about her whereabouts.

"It is my father's words that I escort you both to your homes. My guards will escort you" Legolas nodded at Napolde, "And I will escort you." Legolas turned and looked at Aeroniel who in return gave him a cold look.

_"Personally? Why me. This Prince is actually being rather odd."_

The group separated and Aeroniel began to walk the pathway to her home with Legolas following slowly behind her.

"Why haven't I seen you around here before? I have noticed your friend before, but not you." Legolas asked curiously. Aeroniel made her way up to the upper Northern Banks near Thranduil's kingdom. Legolas looked at the area confused. The Northern Banks were strictly given to his father's most prestigious guards.

"Your father is a guard?

She turned and looked at him. "Huh? Guard? Maybe you haven't seen me before because I always practice at the practice fields. No one in this village really sees me but Napolde and her family."

"I see." Legolas nodded as Aeroniel nodded and turned her back on him, walking up the steps to her house.

"If it doesn't cause an nuisance… may I know your name?" He asked slightly smiling. The young elf turned and faced the elven prince.

_"What a beauty he is… But no less of a creeper…" _Aeroniel thought to herself as the moonlight gracefully appeared over Legolas's strong face.

"Aeroniel. My name is Aeroniel." She gently smiled and opened the door, shutting it behind her.

_"Aeroniel… A true sight of the Evenstar…" _Legolas found himself still at her front door steps and quickly managed himself together from his thoughts and made his way back to the kingdom. It has been the first in thousands of years where he felt like something has struck his heart.

* * *

"Just coming in now? I was worried, you were gone for a while Aero." Ireth said as Aeroniel walked in the door.

"I know, I am sorry. This test has gotten me all worked up, that's all." She responded taking her arrow casket off and placing it near the door. "Ada hasn't returned back yet?"

Ireth shook her head no. "He works hard to keep us and the people safe Aero… his job is very serious. It is an honor on his behalf."

"What does Ada even do?" Aeroniel asked curiously playing with one of her braids.

"His job is of secrecy. Not everyone can know." Her mother responded. Aeroniel scoffed in disbelief.

"And I cannot? I am his daughter. Family should be able to know." She argued.

Ireth wrapped her hands over Aeroneil's. "Such things you do not need to worry of. Now go, wash up, you look like you have been working yourself to death all day."

Aeroniel sighed in defeat thinking about everything she has encountered today. "You'll never guess what…"

* * *

"The women were escorted safely to their homes ada." Legolas said walking into his father's court. Thranduil looked up along with Eroborn getting up from his post to bow to the prince. Legolas nodded in return and walked towards his father.

"And they are safe?" Thranduil asked looking at him.

"Of course they were." Legolas replied causing Thranduil to smile at him, clasping his hand on his shoulder.

"What would my kingdom be without you Legolas?" Legolas smiled at his father's affection and bowed.

"What are of those elven women Legolas? Any whom you would like to have as your own?" Thranduil jokingly teased. Legolas thought and went back to his meeting with Aeroneil. He couldn't keep his mind off the thought of her and how she shone in the sun and in the moonlight.

"Actually…" He started. Thranduil surprised, turned around.

"Out of the two, one had the most beautiful brown hair and her complexion was as bright as the Evenstar. Her eyes shone of the most purest thing imaginable..." Thranduil took notice of the word 'Evenstar' as did Eroborn, both thinking, could it be Aeroniel? Legolas caught the look on Boromir's face and flushed in embarrassment. He was speaking of his interests to others not just his father.

"What is her name? This women?" Thranduil asked curiously stroking his chin.

Legolas sighed, smilingly, "Her name is Aeroniel."

Both Thranduil and Eroborn looked at each other in surprised until Thranduil began to chuckle softly.

"She has a way with her bow. She protected herself and her friend from those spiders ada. She took down possibly four before my men and I came. For a Silvan elf with only basic training, that is rather quite impressive." Legolas spoke highly of her, thinking of her beautiful face and her bright eyes shining upon him as he first laid his eyes on her in the deep forests.

Thranduil studied his son carefully and the way he spoke of her. He turned his attention to Eroborn who looked back at him with a slight smile without Legolas noticing.

* * *

Turn in for next time! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Thoughts of a Prince

**"The arrow flew swiftly from her bow piercing the foe easily..."**

**Chapter II**

"It has appeared our children have already met mellon (friend)." Thranduil laughed clasping his hand firm on Eroborn's shoulder.

He chuckled softly at the coincidence. "Makes the meeting to be a lot easier. But I must talk to Aeroniel. How could she put herself in such danger?"

Thraduil shook his head in disagreement, "Nay, that will release who you really are, my very own protector and trusted friend. Her knowing this may put her in danger Eroborn." Eroborn sighed realizing what he has said is true.

"What am I to do then? I mustn't let her do such things in the future. What if your soldiers can't save her the next time she tries to do something dangerous? Because I am always at your side, I cannot just leave and follow her as I wish…"

"That is where my plan comes in. I will ask Legolas that he keep his eyes on the lady. Allow them to build their relationship if it comes to it. Then when we place our meeting and bring the two together, she will then know of what you really are. It's a perfect way to tell her. And a keen way to bring the two together." Thranduil said softly getting up from his throne.

Eroborn got up to follow him, "We must tell Legolas that he can't tell her on his own who I am or who I serve." Thranduil nodded his head, agreeing.

"Precisely. We must act like we know nothing of their relationship, we must let fate put them in place if it is in their favor." He said, walking to the balcony where he could see his son looking out into the kingdom from his balcony.

"Legolas takes after me you know," Thranduil smirked. "He has a way with she-elves, I am almost positive Aeroniel will fancy him."

Eroborn roared with laughter, "And I assure you Aeroniel, is no ordinary elf. She is afterall, my daughter, he will have to try to get her attention if he so pleases."

* * *

Legolas sighed as he walked out into his balcony. He looked around his father's kingdom. It was rather beautiful, with the tall trees hovering over the palace. However, he felt rather bored alone in such a big place with no one to talk too but maybe a few maidens and his soldiers. It hasn't been a single day yet and he couldn't stop thinking about his encounter ship with Aeroniel yesterday. In all his life, she-elves would always try to admire him and make moves but it never really phased him. He didn't really have any true sparks with no one. But Aeroniel, she was different. He closed his eyes remembering what happened in the forest.

***** FLASHBACK *****

"Hasten your feet! I can hear the ungols attacking them!" Legolas yelled running as fast as he could. He quickly leaped on some of the tree's branches dodging other branches sliding to another tree and to another as the rest of his soldiers followed quickly behind him. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he heard a feminine voice scream. The urgency in the voice made him move quicker trying to get closer to them. They were getting closer to the she-elves as Legolas saw the skin of a black ungol. He hastily reached back and hitched an arrow to his bow. He struck the spider on its back as it was making its way toward the she-elves. Legolas and the soldiers quickly dispersed in formation shooting down any spider they can lay their eyes on. Right as he was about to take down a spider crawling towards the she-elf, it was immediately shot down. He looked at the she-elf who bore the bow that killed the ungol. The arrow flew swiftly from her bow piercing the foe easily to its death. Impressed with the elf he didn't realize other spiders were gaining upon them. He heard one of the she-elves scream as one of the spiders gained on the other she-elf about to strike her. He whipped out his dual blades running up to the spider and stabbed both blades right in the head of the spider stopping it dead in its tracks.

"Argh!" He pulled the blades out watching the spider fall causing the she-elf to gasp. As the spider fell he made eye contact with the she-elf. Her long brunette hair framed her face beautifully and her complexion shined bright as the Evenstar… possibly even brighter. As their eyes locked with each other, he couldn't help but look deep into her eyes. Her eyes carried purity and life; they even shined brighter than any elf he ever met. It felt like the she-elf was doing the same, as it seemed like none of them were even breathing.

"Are you alright?" He asked barely spitting out the words. He was so astounded by her beauty he wasn't sure if all the spiders were killed. He looked around the area, seeing none. He reached his hand towards the elf lifting her up to her two feet, as she was still staring at him just as he was staring at her.

"Oh my valar, Napolde are you alright?!" The other she-elf ran towards the elf almost knocking Legolas to the side. The girl looked at the other with a piercing look.

"And where was your bow when needed Napolde?" Legolas felt awkward between the conversation so he slowly took a step back.

"I was about to when this man came out of no where with his soldiers and shot everything, hmph." She responded turning to look at him, her eyes filled with curiosity. Legolas looked at her nervously, _Oh valar… I don't want to be apart of this conversation..._

"I have never seen you before… what is your name?" Napolde asked with a puzzled look.

Legolas searched the area for any more spiders as some of his soldiers were walking back to his side while the others kept searching between the trees. He turned himself to view the elf.

"My name is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. My father ordered me to save you from these wretched creatures. What brings you to this place?" He replied straightening himself. _The other elf surely threw my off… Must get back on focus…_

Napolde kept asking him questions looking at him with admiration in her eyes. _Is this Silvan elf really trying to admire me in that way… _However, Legolas kept finding himself staring at the other she-elf who wasn't in the conversation but rather staring blankly at her feet still carrying her bow in hand. He was bewildered by the fact that she wasn't lusting for him the same way her friend was. In Mirkwood, every she-elf that laid her eyes upon him looked at him with lust. It didn't bother him quite as much when it seemed she barely noticed him, but it did confuse him. _Does she not speak? Why haven't I seen her before?_

"Do you not speak?" He finally asked her. She only looked at him blankly before saying, "I do speak. Real question here is why are these creatures coming on our land?"

He looked at her amused that she would speak to him in that matter, but it intrigued him that she was no ordinary she-elf. Before saying anything one of his soldiers came up to him whispering that more ungols were coming and that they must leave. After escorting her personally asking more questions about why hasn't he seen her before, he received her name; Aeroniel.

*****Back in time again*****

"Aeroniel…" He let her name slip out of his mouth in a whisper. He opened his eyes from the memory, holding on to the mental picture of her beauty in the moonlight before she told her name.

"I have to see her." He said before turning around almost bumping into his father.

Thranduil chuckled, "And whom do you have to see son?"

Legolas stood straight and bowed slightly to him, "It is nothing father, I just wanted to take a walk in the village. Maybe visit the training grounds, it is rather boring up here, all alone." Thranduil looked at him suspiciously, but smiled clearly knowing what he was up too.

"The training grounds? Pft, you have training grounds far better than down the village. Ahh, you mean to see if the she-elf is there?" He teased. Legolas flushed with embarrassment as to wondering how his father could know.

"I am actually here because of her son." Thranduil said slowly, studying his son's face.

Legolas arched his eyebrow, puzzled. "I don't follow?" Thranduil walked past his son, outside onto the balcony.

"I need you to keep your eyes on her." Legolas still confused walked next to him.

"Why?"

Thranduil looked beyond his kingdom's walls and into the waterfall that revealed a view of the blue waters that filled his lake. "She almost killed herself yesterday. Keep her out of trouble. I need to keep her safe."

Legolas nodded, understanding. "I will follow your orders father." _It is a way to see her… However I do want to know her better…_

"Legolas." The king turned to look at his son. "You must not tell her that her father is a guard here. It is not your place."

"Wouldn't she know already if her father is a guard?" Legolas responded.

"Many young elves do not know that their fathers are guards here." Thranduil lied. "Besides, it is not your concern. Only mine."

Without questioning his father any more, Legolas bowed quickly and left his room heading towards the village. _Keep an eye on Aeroniel, huh? It will give me an excuse to see her. _He grinned at the thought of seeing the beautiful Evenstar once more.

* * *

Legolas walked towards the village taking each step with comfortable pace. He took the village's view in, everything was put together, peaceful and beautiful all together. A couple of little elves giggled, running past him as if they were playing a game of hide-and-seek. He laughed quietly at the sight and continued his way to Aeroniel's home. As he made his way closer to the she-elf's home, a familiar voice called out.

"Is that you Legolas?"

Legolas turned to face a familiar face he has seen just the other day; Napolde. He slightly smiled unsure of what this will lead to.

"Ah, Napolde. It is… uh… nice to see you again." He finally said as she approached closer to him along with another unrecognizable she-elf.

"And why is a prince strolling in the village all by himself?" She asked smiling crossing her arms. Legolas turned to look at her, narrowing his eyes.

"And why am I being questioned by you? I tend to my own business. Now if you can see, I am busy. Good day ladies." He nodded at the two elves making his way past them. Before he got any further Napolde interrupted.

"Is it to see Niele?" She said with a sarcastic sneer. Legolas stopped in his tracks and turned to face Napolde.

"No… I just wanted to take in the village's view." He lied. Napolde saw right through the lie and looked at her friend saying she must leave. She then walked towards Legolas rolling her eyes.

"Taking this path, you'll get lost. I'll show you a quicker way to Neile's." She walked right in front of him signaling him to follow. Legolas shot her a strange look, let out a sigh, and slowly followed.

They made their way over tree roots, paths filled with loose dirt and tiny rocks until they reached a small little clearing and back they were into the village, only this time they were right in front of Aeroniel's house.

"Me and Niele would take this path when we would sneak out." She snickered walking towards the front steps.

Legolas shot her a frown, "You would sneak out of her own homes against your parent's wishes? What if danger comes upon you?" Napolde scoffed turning around.

"Okay, goody two shoes, we didn't go out and smoked pipeweed or anything-" Legolas shot her another unthrilled look. "We would sneak out and gaze upon the stars in the sky, nothing dangerous there." She turned once again and knocked on the door. Few moments later, another she-elf other than Aeroniel appeared at the door. Napolde smiled and embraced the elf with a hug.

"Hello Ireth, how are you?" She pulled back laughing. Ireth smiled, "I am well Nana, and you? I hope your mother is doing well, I ran into your father at the shop just the other day ago and he said you and Niele have been training hard for the academy advancements."

Napolde laughed, "Yes Ireth, Niele and I have been working very hard. Speaking of her, is she home?"

Ireth shook her head, "Nay, she is at the training grounds. You just missed her." She changed her view onto the prince. Napolde caught her look and turned around, giving Legolas a 'come on, introduce yourself' look. Legolas quickly made his way up to Ireth who was eyeing him.

"My name is Legolas. It is nice to meet you Ireth." He said respectfully bowing slightly to her.

Ireth smiled at the young prince. "It is nice to meet you Caun." Legolas looked up as he heard the word 'caun' meaning prince. _How did she know? Not many in the village know who I am. Yet again, her husband is a guard._

He looked upon the elf and smiled kindly. Napolde grabbed his arm and turned away. "Well we will seek Niele! I shall see you soon Ireth! Good bye!" The two made their way down the steps and towards the clearing where the training grounds were viewable. Legolas's heart almost skipped a beat as he saw Aeroniel shoot an arrow swiftly, watching it pierce the training dummy. She smiled at her work, but turned around as she heard others were approaching her. The view of her good friend put a smile on her face as she jogged her way towards them. However when she laid her eyes on Legolas, the smile disappeared, the pace slowed to a slow walk, and a confused look appeared.

_… Does she not want me here? _Legolas thought seeing the look she gave towards him. _This was a mistake… however the king wishes me to keep an eye on her…_

"Napolde…" Aeroniel said as they reached each other. She assumed Napolde was doing something tricky since the prince came along with her. _Coincidence maybe? I think N O T._

"Hey Niele. Your melar (lover) was looking for you." Napolde giggled watching Legolas give her a baffled look and flush with embarrassment.

"I was not… I was simply trying to see how she was doing. It's the king's order." He shot back at her.

Aeroniel's arched her eyebrow turning to face the prince. "King's order? Why is it an order, Prince?"

"Because of the choices you two made yesterday. You realize you have almost killed yourself. The king only wishes to protect you." He replied looking straight into the eyes of Aeroniel. _She is far too beautiful…_

"Because of the choices we have made? Why does the king only ask you to look us and not everyone else in the village?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

Legolas pulled himself out of thought. "I do not question my father's words. I simply follow them. Is it really a big deal? I will not force you to do anything you do not want to do, I'm just here to make sure you are alright and that you don't put yourself in danger or that no danger comes to you." Napolde walked to Aeroniel's side who seemed as if she was about to explode with anger.

"Niele… it's not a bad thing. It's not like he's going to give us a hard time… besides he's quite a view to look at." She whispered snickering.

Aeroniel rolled her eyes at her friend, then once again looked at Legolas who continued to stare at them crossing his muscular arms across his broad chest.

"Alright _Prince_, you can 'look' over me as you like. But the moment you get annoying or controlling, I will ask you to leave, yes?" She demanded picking up her quiver and throwing it across her shoulder.

Legolas nodded, obeying, but suddenly realized that she was just a Silvan she-elf, he was the _prince._ How could she speak to him in such a manner?

"Hold. How can you speak to me in such a manner? I only provide you with gratuity from my father's wishes…" He asked grabbing her forearm to stop her. Aeroniel shuddered at his touch. _He even feels like the sun, realizing how warm his touch was. _She turned to look at him removing her arm from his grasp.

"I wasn't trying to be demanding or rude in that matter Prince. Only giving you a warning. I just don't seem why the King would want eyes to watch over me. Napolde and I will not put ourselves in that situation ever again. I assure you." She looked at him with an honest look and turned around back to the practice dummies. Napolde looked at Legolas, then at Aeroniel, then back at him again.

"Well on that note, I'm going to leave." She giggled walking the other way back to the village leaving Legolas by himself. Looking after Aeroniel, Legolas quickly caught up with her trying to think of small talk.

* * *

Legolas leaned against the wooden fence and watched as Aeroniel kept shooting the practice dummies. He studied her pose and the way she released each arrow, swiftly allowing the arrow to fly. However, she only got bull eyes here and there.

Aeroniel muttered under her breath, "I practice everyday for endless hours, but I do not get any consistent shots." She sighed in irritation and dropped her bow to the ground slumping down with it.

Legolas sprang to his feet and walked his way towards her. "Is something the matter?"

Aeroniel looked upon his concerned face. _He's annoying… yet strikingly handsome. The valar is torturing me for my actions yesterday… _She thought to herself shaking her head. "I can't seem to get consistent bull eyes. I don't understand why. I practice hours every day."

Legolas placed his hand on his chin and held and expression of thought. "Here, shoot another arrow. Strive for a bulls eye and I shall watch you."

"Weren't you watching me this whole time?" She responding irritably getting up, picking up her bow and quiver.

"For a little. Then I got bored, you're not much to look at you know." He grinned. Aeroniel scoffed but then smiled.

"So the Prince got jokes, huh." Legolas laughed at her comment and got up. He walked up to her and her breath shortened as he got closer and closer to her face. He looked down onto her, his eyes looking deep into hers, and slowly grabbed her bow and quiver.

"With practice-" Without even looking at the practice dummy, he release a triple shot that pierced deathly fast into the target. "You can eventually do this." He smirked, admiring his shot.

Aeroniel's eyes widened, impressed but she rolled her eyes. "Now you're just showing off." Legolas walked back to her and hand her bow and quiver gently.

"Come on, shoot. I'll watch you." He said softly taking a step back ready to watch.

She took a deep breath, and reached for her arrows, hitching it quickly to her bow and letting it fly quickly into the dummy. From their view, the arrow pierced the dummy only inches from its bulls eyes. She sighed in frustration and turned around. "See? It happens almost every other time." Legolas got up and smiled.

"Do it again." Aeroniel looked at him with a straight face (***imagine this -_-***) causing Legolas to laugh. "Do it again Aeroniel."

The brunette listened and got in the same position she was and reached back for an arrow. As she hitched the arrow to her bow and lifted to aim, Legolas quickly came behind her holding her still in her pose.

"Your position is perfect. But the moment you release your bow, your shoulders lift, causing the aim of the arrow to go slightly higher than expected." He held his hands firm on her waist causing Aeroniel to tense up. _Strong hands… as expected. _She thought, hiding her blushing. His hands made its way to her shoulder gently pushing them down, calming them. "Calm your shoulders. Take a breath and release." Aeroniel obeyed and let the arrow fly almost as quickly as Legolas's arrows. The arrow pierced the dummy right in the center causing it tip over slightly. She smiled, then turned around and gave him a strong hug.

"Thank you caun (prince)!" Legolas was taken back a bit but smiled as he hugged her back.

"You have much strength when you shoot your arrows so that isn't a problem at all. Just relax your shoulders and you'll always make the shot." He said smiling down at her. Aeroniel smiled at him observing every little thing about his face. _Beautiful piercing eyes… broad face shape… rather nice looking nose. Why does he have to be so handsome… _Legolas looked down at her doing the same as well.

"Vanimle sila tiri vee i' Evenstar…" (Your beauty shines bright as the Evenstar) He whispered looking deep in her eyes not realizing what he just said. Aeroniel flushed and hid her face stepping back from Legolas. He scratched the top of his head not knowing what else to do.

"So, tell me more about yourself Aeroniel." He asked breaking the silence. Aeroniel turned to look at him hoping she wasn't red still.

"Well, I have two parents and I'm their only child. My mother tends at home while my dad goes off every morning to what ever he does… I do not know." She replied. She thought about what could her father be doing everyday then realized the other day that Legolas asked if her father was a guard. It finally hit her.

"You asked me last night if my father is a guard, how do you know of this? Is it true?" She asked searching his face for any sort of answer or clue.

_You must not tell her that her father is a guard here. It is not your place. _Thanduil's words lingered in Legolas mind. "Oh it was rather a guess, I just know a couple of guards that live around you. It is my own fault." He lied trying to not look into her eyes.

Aeroniel frowned, hoping she would finally know what her father does. She was just so curious. But she smiled and turned to face Legolas. "Silly me." She laughed. Aeroniel got up, picked up her quiver and bow and turned to face Legolas.

"Are you going to walk me home now?" She said sarcastically. Legolas sprang to his feet, just realizing that Mirkwood was reaching nightfall.

"Of course." He responded walking alongside next to her.

* * *

Aeroniel shut the door behind her as she walked into her home. She smelled the delicious smell of a sort of stew and immediately walked straight into the kitchen starving. She hasn't realized that she was gone for hours.

"You seem to be working hard for the advancements Aero." Her mother said softly without turning away from the stove.

"Yes, I want to score the highest." She replied and greedily grabbed the bowl from her mother and began to eat. Ireth sat down in front of her and looked at her daughter.

"There was quite a handsome elf that appeared at the house today with Napolde. They were looking for you. Did you see them?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, they came onto the training grounds." She said in between chews.

_How could she have met a prince? Out of all the elves she could meet here? Does she even know he is a prince? _Ireth wondered. "How did you meet the him?"

Aeroniel stopped chewing. She couldn't tell her about the ungol incident or she wouldn't be allowed to go on the training grounds ever again. Thinking of another excuse to tell, "We met each other at the training grounds. He was simply crossing by and he almost met into contact with my arrow." She smiled slightly then quickly looked straight down at her bowl continuing to eat.

Ireth frowned, "You must be careful at what or _who _you aim at Aero…" She quietly got up from the table and started to wash some dishes.

_Seems that worked…_ Aeroniel chewed silently. As she finished her supper, she handed her dishes to her mother, kissed her on her cheek, and began to make her way up to her room. Her room had two double doors that led to an outside balcony she absolutely adored. It had a perfect view of the kingdom and the other natural beauties Mirkwood holds. She went back to her time spent with Legolas earlier that day. The memory of his firm hands on her waist slowly going up to her shoulders made her shudder. _Ugh… what am I thinking of? _She rolled her eyes and walked outside onto her balcony. _Did the king really sent him on my behalf? Or is he being creepy?_ _Yet again, he did help me with my bow skills… Why does he have to be so handsome?! _All these thoughts were running in her mind. "Why do I always seem to drop my guard around him? Maybe I'll see him tomorrow…" She sighed smiling leaning against the balcony looking at the kingdom.

Legolas with his keen hearing, heard everything she had said, since he was right near her balcony looking at her trying not to make much noise. He looked at her with a smile and shook his head. He spoke to himself softly as he made his way toward the kingdom. "Indeed you will see me tomorrow Aeroniel."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Happy New Years everyone! I wanted to release my second chapter today as a little gift to you readers! Hope you enjoy! I have this huge storyline that will eventually lead up to the Lord of the Rings trilogy so buckle up! Please, please, please, review! I'd really appreciate it! If anyone's confused to as what is going on, please leave a comment and I'll be happy to explain the next time I release a chapter. I also plan to update every Friday!

xoxo Marrissa


	3. Broken

**"She appears strong and independent, but is broken in pieces inside…"**

**Chapter III**

A bright light shined upon Legolas's face as his eyes squinted in response. He lifted his hand to hover over his brows to dim the light but saw nothing but a she-elf walking closer and closer to him as the light continued to shine brighter and brighter.

"Who are you?" He asked the white light as it drew closer and closer. When it finally reached close enough to him, the image of Aeroniel appeared. She was dressed in a white gown that flowed freely over her body showing her tiny curves with her dark brown hair flowing gently around her face. A small, gentle smile was on her face. Her piercing honey eyes looked deep into his eyes. She leaned over close enough for him to smell her sweet scent, and placed her palm on his cheek. Legolas shuddered at her touch and looked up, meeting her bright eyes.

"You have saved me…" Aeroniel quietly whispered as she leaned closer to him, closing her eyes slowly. Legolas started to close his eyes and lean in closer hoping that she would kiss him with her soft lips.

"Are you trying to make your lips look more bigger son?" A voice called out. Legolas opened his eyes meeting his father who was looking at him with a confused face. His eyes widened and quickly sat up from his bed.

He muttered a curse, upset that it was only a dream. "No… I wasn't trying to… I wasn't doing anything."

Thranduil laughed watching Legolas glared at him. "I will never quite understand you young elves." Legolas placed his palm on his face trying to hide his embarrassment. _He will never let go of what he just saw… Why me valar… why me?_

"I did not come here to watch you sleep. Elves from Lothlorien are coming today. They will fully reach Mirkwood by nightfall. I need you to greet them, and ensure that their trip was safe and easy." Thranduil said changing the subject.

"May I ask whom is coming?" Legolas responded hopeful, thinking of an old friend.

"You will see." Thranduil smiled, getting up and leaving his room.

_At least it is during the night. I can still see Aeroniel before I go. _Legolas grinned and quickly left his room to get washed up and ready.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head." Napolde sat herself down on Aeroniel's bed causing her to slowly open her eyes.

"Do you insist of waking me up this early Nana?" She said angrily covering her face with a pillow.

"It is not even early Niele… the prince is keeping you up late, yes?" Napolde asked pulling the pillow off Aeroniel's face. "Come on now, don't be shy, do tell what happened!"

Aeroniel got up and eyed her suspiciously. "What, so you can tell everyone about my business?" She laughed getting up from her bed. Napolde frowned and got up to follow her.

"Of course not! I'm just curious. What happened when I left?"

Aeroniel turned and sat near her table next to her balcony windows. "Not much… he helped my bow skills and then he took me home…"

Napolde scoffed in disbelief. "No kissing? How boring." She crossed her arms, disappointed.

"Why would I kiss him Nana?" Aeroniel asked looking at her reflection in the mirror. She picked up her brush and began to comb through her long brown hair.

"I can sense that something is going on, or will happen…" Napolde giggled. "I can see the way he looks at you, and the chemistry between you both."

"There is nothing, my friend. Why does it concern you anyways?" Aeroniel rolled her eyes.

"I see the way you act around him. You tend to hide yourself, but you look at him like you used to look at…" Napolde caught herself speaking too much and stopped slightly before finishing as Aeroniel stopped midway of brushing her hair. "I'm sorry, Niel, I didn't mean to rekindle such feelings… I was just pointing something out…"

All of a sudden, it felt like a big hole was tearing apart her chest, and Aeroniel grabbed her chest, her breaths quickening. She couldn't bear to hear his name again, not after what happened between them. It's been years since the two have last seen each other. Years, since she last thought of him and have finally moved on. For once, she was happy, she was going to pass her advancement, she had a loving family and a friend to depend on; she was happy, she even had a new eye for someone… not that she could admit it to herself however, but the thought of his name brought all her painful memories back.

Napolde walked close to Aeroniel and gently picked up her hands. Clasping her own hands over, she quietly said, "Forgive me, mellon… I did not mean for you pain…"

Aeroniel slowly looked up at her friend holding back the tears. After years of happiness and getting over the pain, how could she let it affect her this much? But then she realized she was never over the pain… she simply chose to forget them, never to remember what happened, never to deal with them. She smiled sadly holding back the tears. "It is okay… I know you did not mean to…"

Napolde didn't buy what her friend said and quickly hugged her. A few tears dropped from Aeroniel's eyes. "Why do I still feel like this Napolde… why…?"

* * *

Legolas made his way through the secret pathway Napolde showed him the other day to get to Aeroniel's home. The thought of seeing her again made his smile like a fool. He couldn't help the way he felt around her. She made him happy for no reason. The very thought of her smiling and the memory of her laughing and hugging him made his heart jump. Legolas passed by a bush of fully bloomed roses and looked at them for a mere second. He walked over and carefully picked one. _Hopefully this will put a smile on her beautiful face…_

As he approached her house, he saw Napolde and Aeroniel hugging then Napolde turning around walking down the steps. Napolde took notice of him and walked towards his way.

Looking at what was in his hand she smirked, "A rose for me? Prince, you should not have done such a flattering thing!" She laughed and plucked the rose from his hand and walked away waving bye to her friend and Legolas.

Legolas frowned after her and turned to see Aeroniel who was staring at him with a small smile. But the thought of worry clouded his mind. Looking at her face, her smile wasn't real; rather fake and her eyes that were continuously bright and gleamed of the Evenstar has turned dull and looked like they have been crying for hours. He quickly made his way up her steps and gently grabbed her hand.

"Are you alright Aeroniel?" He asked sincerely searching her face for an answer. Aeroniel was quiet for a while not looking directly at him. She slowly looked up at him and smiled.

"I am fine. Nothing is wrong." She fake laughed letting go of his grasp. He shook his head and grabbed her hand once more.

"Do you expect me to believe such things? Your eyes do not lie Aeroniel."

"You're just going to have to believe me. I am fine." She smiled at him and let go of his hand again. The smile quickly disappeared and she slowly sat herself down on the steps. Legolas sighed in failure and sat himself next to her.

"What brings you here caun (prince)?" She asked looking at the sky, trying to forget her pain. Legolas still studying her, making sure she was alright didn't hear what she said. Aeroniel turned and shot him a puzzled look.

"Oh. I wanted to show you something." He grinned.

Aeroniel laughed, "Oh really, and what is it?" Legolas got up and held out his hand.

"Come with, I will show you."

Aeroniel looked at his hand hesitantly and lowered her head. "I can't, I have to go to the training grounds, the advancements are in two days. I do not have time to wander around." Legolas frowned at her response but still insisted.

"Its only one day, you have been training very hard from what I have seen, don't you want a day off?" He pleaded. She looked at his deep blue eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, lead the way." She said taking his hand. He smiled big and began to walk.

* * *

"This used to be my favorite spot to go as a child. It brings me great memories and it will always be breath-taking to me." Legolas said leading her into a small area filled with enchanted flowers and highly constructed rocks that built a waterfall that poured water gracefully into a small lake. There was a small clearing right in the middle perfect for two lovers to view the stars at night. The flowers surrounding the area ran along side the waterfall creating beautiful radiant colors of a light blue, a rosy red, and shimmery gold.

"My balcony has the perfect view of it. I used to come here all the time with one of my good friends, but I haven't seen him since." He said walking into the area, walking on top of some rocks right by the lake. "That over there," he pointed to a larger limestone colored rock that had intricate natural designs, "is called 'Tel Mela Gon', otherwise known as the kissing rock, as what some elves call it." He chucked, "There is a legend to it, that if you kiss the person you are with on this rock, you are to be eventually wedded to them, faithfully and eternally theirs forever." Aeroniel's eyes were glued to her feet as she tried to keep her composure together. _This place… it brings back too many memories... _Her breath quickened as she grabbed her chest again trying to make the feeling from taking control over her.

Legolas turned to look at her, "Do you like it?" Aeroniel looked at him and her eyes began to cloud over with tears. Legolas unsure of what he said gently put his hands on the sides of her arms.

"Tell me what is wrong?" Aeroniel couldn't hold her tears back any longer.

One by one, tears dropped from her eyes, "I am not okay Legolas…" She sobbed grabbing on to his arms. Legolas was confused to as what she said but still held onto her, letting her sob in his chest.

"Tell me Aeroniel… what bothers you for you to bear this grief?" Legolas asked his face saddened with what he just saw.

"I have been here before Legolas…" Aeroniel started off. Legolas looked at her strange but thought in his mind of a possible answer.

"With Napolde? She told me you two would go off in adventures at night." He said confidently. "But why does it bring you grief?"

Aeroniel shook her head slowly, "I did not come here with Napolde… I came here with an elf. He showed me this exact place almost 100 years ago."

Legolas shocked looked at his hands not knowing what to say. "Was he your lover?" A pang of jealousy hit Legolas but he didn't let it show.

Aeroniel looked off towards the rock. "You can say that… but it was a lie… he never truly loved me." Legolas slowly turned and looked at the she-elf's face. _She appears strong and independent, but is broken in pieces inside trying to hide everything that has hurt her… _He thought looking upon her saddened face and how her eyes were covered in pain. He grabbed her hand and looked deep into her sad eyes.

"If it doesn't cause you any pain… I would like to know what happened… maybe speaking of it will lift some of the weight that I see in your eyes…"

Aeroniel nodded, grabbing his hand harder. "We met unexpectedly in the village's town center. I once had many friends… we were all together laughing and walking throughout the town until we passed by a group of elves that seemed about our age. As being young we all glanced at them sharing each other friendly looks, until I saw him…"

Legolas nodded taking in the story, "What is his name?"

Aeroniel paused, then shook her head, no. "I can't say it. I won't say his name. It brings back painful memories." She winced at the memory of her screaming his name to come back, trying to say his name fully in between her sobs.

Legolas turned to look at her with a concerned face and nodded. "Continue."

"Our eyes locked, and I immediately felt drawn to him. He gave me a small smile and I turned away embarrassed. We passed each other then and I was back to walking with my old friends and minding my own business again. Until out of no where he comes in front of me bearing a small golden flower." She sighed replaying the moment where they first met.

"We were only in our early ages at that time… We were together almost every day. He would show up to my house and surprise me with little things." She laughed at the thought but she quickly back to the pain she had earlier. "He brought me here to this exact place and showed me the rock, also explaining it's legend. With that, he slowly kissed me and said we would be together forever and he would wed me when the time came at the right time." She suddenly got quiet, trying to hold back her tears.

"But… i-it was all just a game to him… He never truly loved me. He told me I was nothing, that I was simply something exciting for him, until he got bored. He left and I haven't seen him for almost 100 years. Afterwards, I have kept to myself… I lost my friends; the only one who stayed and helped me was Napolde. She truly understood how it affected me…" The jealousy in Legolas grew, and he was unsuccessful at hiding it, Aeroniel looked at him.

"I am sorry, I have to burden you with this…"

Legolas turned to look at her. He actually wanted to tell her he believed he was starting to like her and wanted to formally ask her if she would be his. He didn't know why but even after knowing her for a couple of days, he was ready to pledge himself to her, if she would agree to pledge herself to him. He wanted to be around her everyday for the rest of his immortal days. But knowing that she was hurt and in love before, he didn't know what to do anymore. He quietly got up and picked up a lonely flower that was imbedded in the ground. He gently plucked it, and turned to face Aeroniel. He leaned down and placed the flower in between her hair and ear.

"You are too beautiful to be in pain of such things. What he has done to you has shown that he does not deserve such a precious thing like you. In my eyes, he is the one who is nothing and he left because he is not worthy of you. You do not need to be sorry." He smiled cupping her cheek. Aeroniel shedded a tear, looking at the handsome prince.

Legolas smiled sweetly, "I am always here for you Aeroniel…" She grabbed his hand that was on the side of cheek, letting her hand linger on top of his.

"Call me Niele… and thank you Legolas. For everything." She replied smiling with her eyes closed.

Legolas looked at the pain she was holding and the anger inside began to grow. Maybe if he knew who this elf was, he could track him down and give him a beating or too. His eyes gleamed with mischief at the thought.

He got up and looked at the sky. Time has passed quickly today, and nightfall was almost at its peak. He remembered his father's orders but slightly wished that he could stay here with Aeroniel and possibly make new memories with her that would not give her pain… To see her in such stress made himself miserable.

"I must tend to my father's orders." He looked down at Aeroniel and held out his hand. She took his hand and got up. "May I see you tonight, Niele?"

She smiled nodding.

Legolas grinned, "Seek me on your balcony. I will see you tonight." He tightened his hold on her hand for a little then quickly let go and made his way back to the kingdom. Aeroniel sighed and looked at the enchanted area once more before quietly leaving. _He was right… talking about it lifted some of the pain… or maybe it was just him that made me feel happier…_

* * *

"Eroborn, I think it is time we ask the two of our children to 'officially' meet." Thranduil proposed. "You should have seen Legolas this morning, I was about to die from laughter!" He began to laugh so hard that Eroborn had a hard time that this was actually Thranduil speaking.

Thranduil began to mock Legolas's face. "He had his lips puckered like this," He roared with laughter showing Eroborn mocking Legolas's face. Eroborn grabbed his stomach trying to hold the laughter in.

"He kept whispering her name, I almost lost it mellon. Your daughter has clearly made an impact on him." He chuckled.

"Am I interrupting something?" Legolas asked breaking the laughter between the old friends. Thranduil shocked at seeing his son, cleared his throat, and stood up straight. Eroborn stiffened into his guard position and remained quiet trying to hide the amusement on his face.

"Oh Legolas, you're here." Thranduil said awkwardly giving a look at Eroborn who let out a quiet laugh.

Legolas looked at the two and cocked his eyebrow. "Yes… I just wanted to tell you that I am about to greet the elves with my guards."

"Carry on then." Thranduil said lowering his head. As Legolas turned to leave, a couple laughs escaped from Eroborn as Thranduil began to once again mock Legolas's face, puckering his lips. Legolas quickly turned around only to see the look of amusement on the King's face like nothing happened.

Thranduil cleared his throat looking at his son, "Something wrong, Legolas?"

Legolas shook his head and turned around once again. "Father must have tried pipeweed or something…" He muttered quietly under his breath. He signaled his guards to follow and off they went to greet the mysterious elves from Lothlorein.

* * *

"Anytime soon, the elves should be here." Legolas said quietly turning to his guards. "Remember they are here on the king's behalf so respect them as you respect the king."

_Legolas son of the Elven King Thranduil… _a feminine voice crept into Legolas's mind. He turned around to see no one there. He looked at his guards who seemed as if they didn't hear anything either. "Did any of you hear a voice?" The guards shook their heads no. _Strange… I must be thinking of things…_

From afar, Legolas could see a brightening blue hue coming from the entrance of the woods. He squinted his eyes and saw elven warriors marching their way through Mirkwood. From there he could see an elf and a she-elf on his side that was engulfed in white light. As the light got nearer, Legolas finally saw the mysterious two elves.

_You look just like your father… _The same feminine voice whispered into his mind again. It is then he has realized that it was the she-elf who was speaking to him in his mind, as the elf and the she-elf stopped right in front of him and she was eyeing him curiously. So the legends were true then, she was Galadriel, the witch-queen who can seek information from one's mind and speak to them without any one else hearing. _What a gift… she almost shares the same light Aeroniel has… however her seems to be more powerful. She is the Lady of Light… _

Legolas saw the elf next to her, realizing that it must be Lord Celeborn and bowed. "My soldiers and I welcome you to Mirkwood. I hope your trip was safe and easy."

Celeborn nodded in return, "Yes it was rather quite peaceful. Lady Galadriel and I enjoy passing through your father's lands. There is much beauty to see."

"Come, my father awaits your presence." Legolas smiled leading the way. He began to lead the elves down towards the pathway with his guards as he heard a familiar voice call his name. He hasn't heard this voice in hundreds of years.

"Legolas." Legolas turned signaling his men to continue towards the kingdom. A tall, muscular elf with piercing blue eyes and flawless blond hair that held the same style as Legolas's hair did, walked up to his view. A bright smile appeared on Legolas's face and he ran up to his friend embracing him in a hug.

"Haldir! What brings you to this place? I'd never knew you would accompany Lady Galadriel and Celeborn on their travels." He laughed pulling back to see his old friend.

"I became the marchwarden of Lothlorein, so where they go, I follow. It is nice to see you again mellon. How long as it been? Hundreds of years?" Haldir laughed clasping his shoulder in a firm grasp. "You have grown. Have you found a lady yet?" He said coyly.

Legolas blushed but turned around and clasped Haldir's shoulder to follow. "I have much to tell you brother. So much has changed here."

"So it seems… I remember this place just like it was yesterday…" Haldir responded quietly looking beyond the land and seeing a familiar sight: the village.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Chapter 3 has been released! Hope you all enjoyed reading it! As promised, I will always try to update every Friday. Please review, as it helps me decide what is going to happen, and plus it get's my story out there for others to read! Thank you all, catch for another update!

xoxo Marrissa


	4. Real Eyes Realize Real Lies

**_"To protect you… I took my leave, as I had no other choice but too…"_**

**Chapter IV**

Thranduil's lands were enormous in size and bountiful in its peace and serenity. Small golden lights were perched on every other ancient tree providing light to make way through the kingdom. The Prince led the Lothlorein elves through the Woodland Realm finally reaching the entrance gates.

"Edro i' andos, Lothlorein quessir ier sinome." (_Open the gates, the Lothlorein elves have arrived._)Legolas shouted causing the two elves in charge of what goes in and out of the kingdom, to slowly open the gates. As the sound of metals began to clink the door began to slowly open as Legolas turned around to face the guests.

With a smile on his face he said, "I welcome you to my father's Kingdom." He reached his arm out gesturing them to follow, slowly walking in. More golden lights were perched on ancient trees as it was somewhat dark in the kingdom. The ancient trees were so gigantic, that some of the tree's branches provided pathways while some provided archways and bridges to cross over.

Haldir admired the place and how unique it had become. "This place seemed so much bigger than what I have remembered it to be…" Legolas turned and laughed.

"It is because you haven't been here for hundreds of years mellon nin (_friend_). Much can change in a matter of that much time."

Haldir smirked turning to look at him, "Much you say? Has my dashing looks changed brother?"

Legolas lowered his eyes, shaking his head, "Nor did your odd personality change eh?" The two elven warriors shared a laugh continuing to walk through the kingdom.

* * *

Eroborn stood from his post causing Thranduil to look up from his book. "They are here my king."

"Ah, it's about time." Thranduil said closing his book, crossing his legs.

"King Thranduil. The Lothlorein elves have arrived seeking your presence." Legolas said pushing the doors open. He began to make his way towards his father, standing right below the throne to his left as Eroborn made his way to the right side of the King. Thranduil smiled at his old friends and got up from his throne making his way down the steps.

"Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of the Light." He said proudly, "It is so nice to see you once again old friends. Welcome to Mirkwood."

Celeborn and Galadriel both bowed slightly to the king. "It is a pleasure to walk throughout your lands and kingdom once again Thranduil. Your realm has grown to be exceptionally beautiful from when I could recall, but it has always been a breath-taking site." Celeborn said smiling.

Thranduil laughed, "You are being too kind, it is your land that is of true beauty. But I do thank you for considering my lands to be breath-taking." He bowed his head faintly. He changed his view onto Haldir who was behind Celeborn with his head bowed.

"And who is this familiar face I see?" Thranduil asked walking closer to him.

"It is good to see you again my king." Haldir spoke, head still lowered.

Thranduil placed his hand on his shoulder, smiling. "We are family Haldir, you are most welcome here." Haldir beamed at the king who has once been like a father to him when Legolas and him were very young. Thranduil turned to face Legolas and nodded to dismiss the others.

"Legolas take Haldir and the rest of Lord Celeborn's soldiers to their chambers, you are free to go." Legolas bowed to his father and began to walk out of the courtroom with Haldir and the soldiers following.

As soon as the courtroom was empty except for Celeborn, Galadriel, Thranduil, and Eroborn, the real conversation began. Thranduil made his way back up the steps into his throne.

"I cannot help but ask and get straight to the point… what is this urgency you speak of Celeborn?" Thranduil asked curiously.

"Lady Galadriel had a vision… a vision of evil spreading. The evil from Mordor, the fires within that consist of Sauron." Celeborn said slowly gesturing Galadriel to come and speak. Thranduil looked at the Lady of Light and sharply nodded for her to continue.

"The fires of Sauron will reach to every surface of the Middle Earth… evil is spreading. Evil as in the creation of orcs is increasing and in your lands you can see that the spider population is rapidly becoming large." She said as Thranduil closed his eyes placing his hand on his forehead.

"I do know what is coming onto my lands, Lady of Light, forgive me but I have it under control." He responded, impatient.

Galadriel shook her head. "Nay, you do not. For we do not have control for what is about to come. You know of the ring my king."

The mentioning of the ring caused Thranduil to shoot his eyes up. "The ring has been found?" Both elves nodded in response.

"We ask for your aid. We wish to combine our forces with Elrond's and possibly of men." Celeborn asked hopeful.

"Men?" Thranduil said disgustingly. "What power do they hold? Nothing but the want for power itself mellon." He stood up from his throne and looked at Celeborn.

"I will not shove death in my soldiers' faces. You cannot ask me of this."

Celeborn lowered his head in defeat, "But do you realize that the power you hold is greed…?"

"You cannot blame me for wanting to protect my own people. Those I care for. My son." Thranduil shot back.

"Your son will play a very huge role in defeating this evil Thranduil." Galadriel spoke up looking deep into his eyes.

"A vision remains in my mind. He and two other elves will make way to Rivendell."

* * *

"And this will be where you are staying at Haldir." Legolas said opening the double doors into a magnificent bedroom with ivory walls filled with intricate designs resembling the Mirkwood forest itself. Haldir walked in, to what seemed just like a mere memory.

He smiled, "My old room…" He walked over to the desk allowing his fingers to gently touch the corners running his fingers along the rim of the chair and then turning around.

"You kept everything?" He asked quietly. Legolas nodded, grinning.

"I knew one day you would come and pay a visit or even come back to stay."

Haldir opened two glass double doors leading to an outdoor balcony that showed the view of Mirkwood. He glanced at the night stars and the beautiful tall tress that hovered slightly over the kingdom. He turned his view upon the area that gave over much light from afar. _The village…_ he thought as his eyes lingered on the site.

He turned around abruptly. "I must go Legolas."

"Where are you going off too?" Legolas frowned. His friend just came into the kingdom, he did not want him to leave just yet.

"I just want to take a walk around the kingdom. Revisit old places I thought I have forgotten." Haldir replied as he quickly walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Legolas looked after him crossing his arms in thought. _How could an elf forget of the old places? Hundreds of years wouldn't hinder the memory…_ He wondered as he made his way out of the room shutting the door.

* * *

Aeroniel sat on her bed carefully inspecting her arrows, sharpening them. She kept replaying the moments earlier today where Legolas slowly placed his hand on her cheek looking deep into her eyes. He had such an impact on her she would forget everything in her surroundings, and keep looking into his deep blue eyes. She touched the light pink flower he placed in her hair and pulled it out.

She caught herself smiling at the memory of him placing the small flower on her hair and she couldn't help but just feel happy that for once in such a long time, someone cared for her. _I have not felt like this since… Do I like him? _She wondered, twirling the flower between her fingers. After her heart was broken, she couldn't bear to think that she could ever feel such feelings again, but Legolas was slowly bringing those back. Aeroniel knew it was it wasn't fair to him that she has loved someone before even though elves are supposed to pledge or proclaim their love to only one other elf in their immortal lives. She couldn't get Legolas off her mind. After all he has done for her, even accepted all her past flaws, he still looked at her like she was the most precious thing he has ever set his eyes on.

_I should tell him about my feelings… _She thought looking off into the pale moonlight's shimmer against her balcony. She got up and smiled, "Yes I'll tell him tonight when he comes." She slowly got up and turned around picking up her quiver and bow until she heard a quiet rustle on her balcony. She quickly turned around hoping it was Legolas but saw another figure. Her eyes quickly locked with the piercing blue eyes and she let out a gasp, the smile on her face disappearing.

"Uum llie rimmi amin? (_Do you remember me?)_" The figure said walking closer to her. The moonlight sprayed its rays on the muscular face. Aeroniel took a step back not believing her eyes.

* * *

"Haldir…" Her breaths quickened then slowly stopped. She couldn't bear to believe that he was back.

"Aeroniel…" Haldir said walking closer to her. Aeroniel took a step back her eyes still shook with disbelief.

_How is this possible? He left me… _The big aching rip in her chest caused her to wince in pain. She looked down at her feet believing that she was in a dream for what is happening could not be possible. Haldir walked close enough to touch her face and placed his palm on her cheek. Aeroniel shuddered at his touch, then pulled back quickly picking up her bow, aiming an arrow directly at his face.

"Step back." She said lowly, shooting him a piercing glare.

"Aeroniel. Put your bow down." Haldir said stepping back in shock. "Please. Let me explain."

"I do not wish to listen to your words. Leave now, for you are intruding in my home." Aeroniel demanded. Her aim was still on his face as she watched the person who left her in pain for many years only to see him come back and try to explain himself. The thought of it enraged her even more causing her to pull back her bowstring further.

"I said leave." She threatened. The pain in her chest grew bigger and her fingers began to feel numb.

"You're upset Aeroniel. You have every right to, but please let me explain melar (_love/lover_)." Haldir said softly his eyes filled with concerned, taking a step forward.

"Melar?!" Aeroniel yelled releasing her arrow and watching the look on Haldir's face as the arrow flew right past his face striking her balcony door.

"You deliberately told me you wanted nothing to do with me. That I was nothing! How dare you show your face to me, after _hundreds _of years, Haldir?! How dare you!" Aeroniel yelled to the point where she was breathing heavily. She couldn't bear the pain. Tears dropped quickly from her eyes. "I've waited centuries hoping you would come back denying everything… You're so…selfish… You don't even know…" She said softly falling to her knees.

Haldir quickly ran in front of her dropping on his knees. "I had to go to Lothlorein… that was my place Aeroniel…" He said searching her face for any hope. "To protect you…I took my leave as I had no other choice but too… you would not have understood if I explained to you…" He grabbed her face gently with his two hands. "I have not stopped loving you since melar… My pledge to you was real. That was not a lie. My love for you was the truth and the only truth."

Aeroniel slowly looked into his piercing blue eyes and all she could think of, was Legolas's eyes: his piercing blue eyes that came with his soft smile and his warm touch. It is then she realized that, instead of falling back in Haldir's arms and being in love with him all over again… she was in fact never really in love with him. She wanted it to be Legolas's arms she could fall into. She blankly stared in Haldir's eyes. He slowly picked her up, his hands still cupping her face.

"I… I don't love you Haldir…" Aeroniel said slowly, grabbing his hands off her face. Haldir's brows furrowed and gently placed his hands on the sides of her arms.

"I know I have hurt you, but I will promise to make it up for you…"

Aeroniel shook her head, "Nay… You don't need to do anything for me anymore. You left me and that was your position… your reason. I thought I loved you… but seeing you tonight made me realize that 'love' I thought I had for you, was nothing." Haldir stood there unsure of what to say next. He dropped his hands from her arms and looked deep into her eyes.

"Is it the pain that consumed you… that caused you to stray away from me?" He asked quietly turning away.

"Seeing you forced me to deal with the pain for I have chose to simply forget about it. This pain… made me realize that our love wasn't real… you never loved me." Aeroniel said quietly sitting herself on her bed.

Haldir turned around, anger filling his eyes. "Wasn't real? You cannot tell me what we had was not real Niele. Do not tell me that I did not love you."

"Maybe… but not enough… to protect me? I understand there was evil spreading and there still is! But the words that you spat in my face?! You didn't have to leave! And even if you did leave, you could have chosen to come back, just like you have here. Do not give me excuses." Aeroniel responded the anger in her voice responded. She got up and opened her balcony door. "Leave Haldir. We were done a long time ago."

Haldir looked at her with only pain in his eyes. He sighed and made his way to the doors. He turned around once more seeing the brown-haired she-elf glisten in the moonlight. "Whatever it takes to regain your love truly. I will do whatever it takes… Amin lome stacia… (_my evening star_)" Watching the warrior leave her balcony, Aeroniel dropped to her knees, tears dropping. After centuries of the pain she has felt with him, it was slowly diminishing. The fact that she dealt with the pain that consumed her, brought her heart at peace.

* * *

Sitting there thinking of everything, a quiet thug landed on her balcony. He slowly looked up and saw a familiar set of piercing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but listen…" Legolas said slowly. "I was on my way to your balcony as promised earlier and saw someone go onto your balcony, only to realize it was my long friend Haldir."

Aeroniel slowly looked the other way avoiding his stare.

"Haldir was your lover?" The prince asked, his gaze on her slowly drifted to his feet, the jealousy growing within him.

"If you have heard everything, you would know that he was not truly my lover. And that I truly never loved him." She said walking close to him. Legolas looked at her shining eyes but quickly looked away.

"But he proclaims that he still loves you. His pledge to you was real, according to him." Legolas said trying to prove a point, crossing his arms. He tried to keep the jealousy from taking over him but he failed miserably.

Aeroniel smiled and grabbed both of his hands with hers. "But I do not feel the same Legolas. I can't seem to keep my mind off of you." She said quietly, embarrassed of what he would say.

His eyes widened as he heard what she said.

"This pain… this pain you lifted from my heart, my heart is yours Legolas. After having no hope of ever feeling love, you gave that to me the moment I looked at you." She said quietly. "It took me a while to say… as I wanted to protect myself from pain… but I really do love you... And it never felt so real. It's so real I cannot even explain with my own words. I knew from the day on we met, I liked you, but I didn't expect my heart to reach out this far."

Legolas smiled slightly reaching to place his hand on her face. "Ent amin liy llie (_and I love you_)." He whispered pulling her face close to his. "I have wanted to pledge myself to you the moment I saw you in the forest... Something about you made me want to be with you always. And if it takes all my immortal days to seek what it is about you that drives me madly in love with you, I will search for it forever." His nose slowly grazed hers as he slowly looked at her lips.

_Is this the right to time? Should I step away or… _Legolas wondered unsure of what to do. But the sweet scent of Aeroniel made him want to kiss her badly he couldn't bear to stay away. He looked into her eyes, and she slowly closed them as an answer to his thoughts. He smiled as he pulled her face close to his. As there lips were about to touch… The door knocked.

* * *

As it opened, Legolas and Aeroniel shot a step back from each other turning their heads to the door.

"Aeroniel?" Ireth said walking in. "Dinner is-" She quickly stopped looking at the Prince and her daughter. Legolas put his hand across his heart and bowed his head slightly trying to hide the embarrassment on his face.

"M-mother…" Aeroniel stuttered, her face flushing.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to… I'll just leave." Ireth said abruptly shutting the door.

"Well… I hope she doesn't tell ada…" Aeroniel smiled quietly. Legolas flushed with embarrassment and turned around quickly.

"I-I should leave. The king must be seeking for me. You know… since I am the Prince. Ha..ha." He said awkwardly. _'Since I am the Prince'? Valar, how stupid can I be, of course she knows I'm the Prince. _Legolas thought face palming his face as he quickly walked towards the balcony doors.

"I shall see you tomorrow then?" The she-elf asked quietly. Legolas turned around and smiled. He loved her and she finally confessed that she loved him. He walked to her and gave her a long embracing hug.

"Of course you shall see me. Good night Niele." He whispered kissing her softly on her forehead. Aeroniel shuddered at his warm soft lips and couldn't help but giggle. Legolas looked down, puzzled.

"Is it too early to do that?" He asked cocking his eyebrow. The she-elf shook her head no and grabbed him for another hug.

"Good night caun (_prince_)." She said as she buried her face in his broad chest. He smelled of a sweet mixture of the Mirkwood forest with his own bodily scent. The two bid each other a farewell and Niele watched him as he swiftly climbed down her balcony and headed his way back to the kingdom.

* * *

"I would assume you were in your room, but I couldn't find you after I came back!" Haldir yelled after Legolas as he entered the kingdom halls. Haldir caught up to Legolas, but his old friend wouldn't turn to look at him.

Trying to change the subject, the elf talked about the village. "It was great to see the village again. It has changed much." But the prince did not respond, he kept on walking.

"Mellon, what is it? Has something bothered you?" He asked confused. But Legolas gave no answer. Haldir grabbed his forearm pulling him to a stop. "We ignore each other now brother?"

"_You_ bother me. Haldir." Legolas said bitterly. The thought of him hurting Aeroniel angered him. How could he leave her, in such pain for centuries?

Haldir furrowed his brow. "What in the name of Valar did I do to anger you?"

"You hurt one that is close to me." Legolas shot back, pulling his grasp away.

"Who is this person I hurt, exactly? I haven't been here for a single day!" Haldir argued throwing his hands up in frustration. One of the guards came up to Legolas whispering in his ear. Legolas nodded as the guard walked away. He turned to look at his old friend.

"Is it even worth it? I must take my leave." He said turning around, leaving Haldir alone in the hall.

* * *

"Ah, Legolas." Thranduil smiled walking up to his son, as he entered the court. "I have news for you. But first, how is it to be reunited with your old friend?"

Legolas couldn't help but still be mad at Haldir, but decided to hide his anger to not worry his father. "It is great ada. Makes the kingdom less lonely." Thranduil nodded at his son, then turned away, beginning to walk back to his throne.

"The guard said you seek me?" Legolas asked changing the subject. He walked up to the steps leading to his father's throne and stood there. Eroborn bowed slightly to the prince and stood firmly next to the king.

"I offer you a solution to your 'lonliness' in the kingdom." Thranduil responded smiling.

"And that is?" Legolas asked curiously.

"I have a well-respected she-elf that I would like you to meet." The king said gesturing his hand.

"Wh-WHAT." The prince said in shock. Thranduil flinched at his son's reaction, his eyes widening.

"What is the matter?"

Legolas shook his head. "No. I will not meet whoever you have arranged me to meet."

Thranduil smiled at his son's obliviousness that it would be Aeroniel he would meet. "Oh but you don't have a choice do you? Adjust your attitude, yes? For you will meet the she-elf. You may leave." He said sternly.

Legolas scoffed and turned to Eroborn. "Would you ever make your son meet someone he so does not desire? Would you put force unto him?"

Eroborn smiled slightly, "I have a daughter, caun (_prince_)."

Legolas rolled his eyes then turned back to view his father. "You cannot simply ask me to do this. What if I have already found someone?"

"That is too bad then." The king chuckled. "Now leave. We are done here." Legolas glared at the king, slowly bowed then quickly walked out of the court.

"If he so wishes to bring another she-elf in my life, I will simply defy him and her." He muttered under his breath shutting the doors.

Thranduil began to cackle in laughter grabbing his stomach along with Eroborn who had to sit himself down.

"He is so oblivious. I cannot wait to see the look on his face when he sees her." The king said.

Eroborn laughed, shaking his head. "I will tell Aeroniel as soon as I see her tonight. Let us see what kind of tantrum she throws."

"Hopefully they won't be mad at us when they realize that this was our plan all along." Thranduil said patting his old friend on that back.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well I finished this chapter _way _before Friday... so I guess it's a treat? I will try to post the next chapter ASAP! For now, please review! Thank you all for reading!

XOXO Marrissa


	5. Don't Let Go

**_"Become one with your body and mind. With that you will never miss…"_**

**Chapter V**

* * *

The wind brushed against Aeroniel's face as it whipped back pieces of her warm brown hair. She looked fiercely at her target and pulled the bowstring as far back as she could. Remembering what Legolas has taught her before, she took a slight breath lowering her shoulders. She quickly released the arrow and watched it land right on bull's eyes. She chuckled to herself thinking about how Legolas was right. After the prince shortly left she realized that she had a day and half until the Mirkwood Academy advancements were taking place. With everything that was happening she couldn't let her focus get lost.

She wiped back a trail of sweat from her forehead and reached back to her quiver to hitch on another arrow. As she pulled back the bowstring and released the arrow another arrow quickly shot it out of bounds shredding it to pieces. Aeroniel surprised turned to look at the direction it came from.

The pale moonlight showed another warrior in the same training grounds as her. As the she-elf squinted her eyes, a huge smile overcame her face as she sprinted towards the warrior.

"Ada!" Aeroniel yelled running up to her father. The warrior laughed as he picked up his daughter and swung her around.

"I see you are working hard Niele." Eroborn said cupping her cheek.

"Advancements are coming up in almost a day, I've been training harder than ever." She smiled nodding at the training dummies, which have all been pierced with dozens of arrows.

"This late at night though? You need your rest young warrior." Her father said crossing his arms, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"I've just had a lot of mind tonight that is all. I thought it would help to train a bit. Clear my head, that's all." Aeroniel said walking towards the dummies. She began to rip off the arrows, placing them back in her quiver.

"It is not safe in these areas Niele… You must keep watch your surroundings, always." The warrior said sternly. Aeroniel looked back at her father hoping he did not hear about her 'spider' incident.

"You know I am always safe ada… These lands are well protected."

"And will soon be protected by you, so you must always have a look out." Eroborn responded walking up to one of the dummies and pulling out the arrows. He lightly tossed them at Aeroniel as she placed them in her quiver. She nodded at her father's words and continued to make her way down the pierced dummies.

"That is not why I am here though." His daughter turned around with a puzzled look.

"I come here for a proposal. You are to meet a well-respected elven warrior, he resides in this very realm." Eroborn said slowly looking at his daughter's reaction. Aeroniel slowly looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Am I supposed to become friends with him? Show him around the village?" She said oblivious to where her father was trying to aim at.

Eroborn shook his head. "Nay. As in possibly a future marriage proposal." The she-elf stopped in shock as she eyed her father.

"A m-marriage proposal…?" She said quietly. Her thoughts ran straight to the prince. _No… not after everything that just happened._ She bit her lip, not knowing what to say.

"Yes. And do not think about defying me." Eroborn warned.

"Why must I be forced into a marriage ada…? That is not fair!" Aeroniel shouted. She couldn't bear to think about another elf but Legolas himself. She was in love with him, and not even her father who she treasured mostly could tear her away.

"You don't even tell me what you do as your job or anything else about your mysterious life! Why should I just listen to whatever you have to say?!"

Eroborn tried to hide his amused smile and quickly became strict. He cleared his throat a couple of times before speaking. "You dare defy your own father?"

Aeroniel stood in her tracks and bit her tongue. She didn't want to meet anyone else, she knew who she wanted to be with for the rest of her immortal days. How could her father force a marriage on her? It didn't make sense to her at all.

"No ada." She said picking up her bow and quiver. She was in defeat. She couldn't dare disrespect her father… even though she already had. She swung the quiver across her back and trudged her way back to the village with her father following behind her. _How will I explain this to Legolas? _The thought worried her; she wanted to see him as soon as she could.

* * *

Aeroniel laid on one of the chairs that were set outside her balcony. She was so frustrated with everything. First Haldir comes out of no where trying to regain her love again, then she admits her true love for Legolas, then her father forcing a marriage proposal on her, it was too much for Aeroniel to even think about. Aren't princes and princesses the ones to be forced to arranged marriages? She groaned loudly as she covered her face with her hands. As she lifted her hands off her face she met eye contact with a pair of blue eyes staring intently at her.

Aeroniel fumbled in her chair, scared out of her mind, and fell on her behind. "Valar Legolas! You can't come out of no where like that!" She winced in pain rubbing her behind. Legolas laughed at her clumsiness and gently picked her up.

"I am sorry for scaring you, but I must tell you something. I couldn't bear to wait until tomorrow." Legolas face became serious.

"I need to tell you something too." Aeroniel said as she thought about her father's marriage proposal. She had to tell him everything.

"Okay, you go first." Legolas gestured, settling them both on chairs.

Aeroniel took a deep breath. "My father is forcing a marriage proposal on me. I am to meet him tomorrow."

Legolas cocked his head, confused. "How is this possible..."

The she-elf looked up at him, "What are you implying?"

"The king wishes to do the same for me. He is introducing a elf-maiden to me." The prince responded.

"What?" Aeroniel said getting up from her chair. "How is this possible Legolas?"

Legolas buried his face in his hands, letting out a sigh. "It is possible… I am the prince, and I need to make heirs. It had brought my father worry for centuries that I would not find anyone." He got up grabbing Aeroniel's hands. "But I found you. I will defy my fathers and the she-elf he brings. I promise you that."

Aeroniel groaned loudly sitting back down. "Why must all of this happen out of no where?" She lowered her head, sighing.

"I am so sorry that you have to go through all of this Niele… please forgive me." Legolas said softly kneeling beside her.

Aeroniel lifted her head slightly and smiled at the warrior. "Forgive you for what? You have done nothing wrong. I'm just a bit overwhelmed with everything that has happened. The incident with Haldir, my father and his marriage proposal, and advancements are in less than a day… I worry I will not be as focused."

"You will be fine, I assure you." Legolas stood up and looked past the village's borders into the forest. "Defy your father and whoever this elf he brings to you. For I will do the same." He turned to look at Aeroniel who still had her face buried in her palms.

"Aeroniel." He said looking at the she-elf. She turned to look at him, he could see the pain and stress that was in her eyes.

"Llie naa hab ent Amin naa llie. Neh enna niire lye." (_You are mine and I am yours. No one can tear us apart._)

Aeroniel slowly nodded and looked towards the pale Mirkwood moon. "Even after living hundreds of years, nothing like this has ever occurred to me..."

Legolas leaned over and hovered his lips softly against her forehead. Aeroniel slowly closed her eyes feeling his touch. "Do not fret amin elye stacia (my _even star_). Everything will be okay." He kissed her forehead softly. "I must go now." He quickly pulled away and as Aeroniel opened her eyes, he was gone.

* * *

Unable to fall asleep, Aeroniel quietly snuck out of her room grabbing her quiver and bow. She thought to herself that if she couldn't sleep, then she could use this time to train for her advancement. She just wanted to take things one day at a time slowly. She quietly climbed down, grabbing onto the vines that cluttered around her balcony. With a soft thud, she was on the ground. She slowly made her way down the pavement that led to the training grounds. As she reached the training grounds she placed her quiver down, grabbing hold of an arrow and hitching it to her bow. She began to shoot each of the dummies as quickly as she could, running straight along, shooting one after the other. The wind brushed gently across her face causing her strands of her hair to wisp away. The pale moonlight shone over her face making her look like a fierce warrior. She went from a run to a slight jog as she slowed down finishing her shooting rounds.

"Might as well try something new…" She said quietly to herself, she regrouped her arrows whistling a harmonious tune. Within seconds her great white steed came galloping its way down the Mirkwood hills finally reaching it's master.

"Even at this time of hour you still come, Lenwe." Aeroniel whispered close smiling, petting her mane.

She hoisted herself on the white horse and pulled up her quiver on the back. She might as well try shooting on horseback, since it was a more advanced standing. She lightly kicked the sides of Lenwe with her heels causing the horse to neigh and begin to gallop down the rows of training dummies. She reached back and pulled out an arrow hitching it to her bow and aiming for the dummy. She stretched back as fair as she could and released the arrow. She watched the arrow as it soared in the sky but bluntly fell and only pierced the side of the dummy. She sighed and hoisted herself off Lenwe and sitting down on the ground to catch a breather. Shooting on horseback was tiresome and it definitely put her body in different position that she is familiar with.

* * *

"You cannot aim on horseback with your shoulders that high." A quiet voice called out. Aeroniel turned around facing the blonde warrior.

"What are you doing here Haldir?" She said getting up quickly. Haldir walked up closer to her and picked up her bow and quiver, handing it to the she-elf.

"I wanted to apologize…" Haldir gently picked up her hand circling her palm with his index finger. "It was inappropriate for me to show up at your house hold and expect a warm welcome." He looked up from her palm and stared deep into her eyes.

Aeroniel shuttered at his touch, bringing back memories and pulled her hand back quickly. "Do you expect me to forgive you?" Haldir sighed and turned away from her.

"I do not expect anything from you. Not anymore. What I did… Was wrong of me. I just wanted to let you know that."

Aeroniel looked at the tall warrior as his hair brushed against his shoulders softly with the delicate wind. It troubled her that she didn't really feel the pain she had with him like she did before. She wondered if it was because of her falling in love with Legolas that helped lift the heavy pain from her heart. She turned away from the warrior and walked slowly to Lenwe, picking up her bow and quiver. She hitched herself upon the steed and trotted slowly to the Haldir.

"You should leave now…" She said quietly. Haldir turned and looked at the she-elf he thought he loved and loved him back. "I need to train…" Aeroniel added.

"Let me help you." The warrior suggested walking towards Lenwe.

"No." Aeroniel shot quickly. "I am fine." She defended herself, realizing that she sounded a bit too harsh.

"It is the least I can do. Besides you know that I was always the most skilled warrior here in Mirkwood." Haldir smirked lifting his hands up in defense. Aeroniel caught herself smiling and on the verge of letting out a small giggle.

"Alright… only for a little, I don't want to be out too long." She replied giving in. She reached out her hand towards Haldir and helped him get onto the horse behind her. He grabbed the reins while pressing his body slightly against her back. Aeroniel sucked in her breath and pretended that it didn't phase her.

"Hyah!" Haldir yelled kicking the horse slightly on the side with his heels. The two galloped their way towards the columns of dummies.

"Get your bow ready." Haldir softly whispered in Aeroniel's ear. She obeyed and quickly hitched an arrow to her bow, slowly aiming at her target. The horse's galloping made it difficult to aim but she still tried to keep her balance and composure. "Aim with your eyes, find the target with your eyes. Become one with your body and mind. With that you will never miss your target, or even opponent." Haldir kicked the horse once again, causing Lenwe to stride faster. "Alright try on this one, when I say now, I want you to remember everything I just told you and release."

Aeroniel nodded at his directions and prepared herself. "Remember. Become one with your body and mind." The warrior recalled. "Now!" Haldir yelled, as they were about to pass the dummy. Aeroniel took a deep breath and released the arrow. She quickly closed her eyes, nervous that she didn't make the shot.

"Impressive Niele." Haldir spoke out, leading Lenwe to a gallop to a slow trot. The she-elf opened her eyes and found that her arrow has struck the dummy directly at bull's eyes. Haldir hopped off the horse and turned to help Aeroniel. As she got off, Haldir grabbed her hand to help support her causing the two to stare at each other.

"Thank you… Thank you for helping me." Aeroniel responded quietly giving a small smile. Haldir looked surprised at her response but gave her a smile back.

"Here let me walk you back." The warrior said. Aeroniel declined the offer but Haldir insisted already grabbing the reins of Lenwe and began to make way to the village. Aeroniel swung her quiver across her back and quietly walked beside the warrior.

* * *

"Thank you again Haldir." Aeroniel said as the two reached the back yard of her balcony. She loosened the reins off Lenwe and whispered something quiet enough for only the horse to hear and it turned away trotting back into the forest it came from.

"It was my pleasure." Haldir said, slightly bowing placing his palm on his heart.

Aeroniel looked around awkwardly, "Maybe I'll see you around. Good night." She began to turn around but a firm hand grabbed her. She turned around and Haldir pulled her into a hug pressing his body against hers tightly.

"Don't go…" He whispered softly. Aeroniel sucked in her breath unsure of what to do.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's a day late, but here's the next chapter as promised! Please review, review, and review!

XOXO Marrissa


	6. Forgotten

**_"How can you just forget about me…"_**

**_Chapter VI_**

"So you're telling me that you have two very attractive warriors that are infatuated by you." Napolde said rubbing her chin. She threw her hands up in the air, "So what's the problem? I know many she-elves, including myself that would love to be in your place!"

Aeroniel laughed and shook her head, "But I do not see Haldir like that anymore… you know that. I have gave my heart to Legolas."

"And I am guessing Haldir is trying to win you back?" Napolde assumed.

"I believe so… he told me not to leave, and part of me wanted to stay and be in his arms, but I knew I had to go." Aeroniel got up from her bed and walked over to her balcony doors. "Advancements are tomorrow, I don't know if I can be entirely focused…" She said quietly touching the glass of the door with her fingertips.

"Seems to me that maybe you still have something for Haldir. One cannot simply just forget the past. You two did have something, whether it felt real to you or not." Her friend said standing next to her. Aeroniel turned to look at her good fiend and sighed.

"I am to meet a warrior today, off my father's wishes. So that adds another warrior to this confusing triangle." Napolde's eyes widened as Aeroniel turned around and slumped back onto her bed. The she-elf groaned and smashed her pillow on top of her head.

"Why must all of this happen to me…" She said in a muffled tone. Napolde rushed to her bed, pulling off the pillow.

"Lies!" She said stunned. "An arranged marriage Niele? How can that happen to you, who is just a Silvan elf?"

Aeroniel sat up picking at one of her braids. "It doesn't make sense. And it is not like I could defy my father, but I will defy whoever he brings me. I love Legolas and I promised I would."

Napolde nodded her head and crossed her arms. "And you should, you should be with the one you truly love for the rest of your life Niele."

The she-elf sighed. "I just hope he is my last love. My first and last love… I don't think my heart could take another shot."

* * *

"Lady Galadriel, elaborate on this vision you speaked of before." King Thranduil asked as he sat himself on his throne. Eroborn placed himself at the right side of the king looking intently at the she-elf.

"The prince and two other she-elves will make way to Rivendell. That is all I know, but I also have seen in my vision, dwarves and men making their way to Elrond's as well."

"She-elves?" Thranduil asked puzzled. Galadriel nodded at his statement. "I could not see one of their faces, for the light shined too bright for my eyes to see clearly. But I know your son will be there."

Thranduil's breathing got louder and more stressed as he tried to keep his anger under control. Eroborn looked at the king's face concerned, "My lord…"

"I am fine." Thranduil replied holding his palm up. He got up from his throne and made his way to the she-elf. "I will let the events take place, as long as the future holds it. If my son dare gets hurt, I will hold you responsible and our alliance will be done. I will not give any of my soldiers to Elrond or to men, as they are here to protect these lands."

Lord Celeborn spoke up, his anger rising. "And what will you do, when Sauron's army walks across these lands!"

Thranduil shot him a look and slammed his fist down. "Then my army and I will lose our lives to protect these lands! You know why I do not trust men. Because of men there is still evil! You cannot trust their weak minds. The ring corrupted them and it will continue to corrupt them. It is their fate."

Celeborn lowered his head in defeat. "You will see one day, that not even you could defeat this evil alone."

The king looked at the Lothlorein elves biting his tongue, as they bowed slightly and made their way out of the court.

"My lord, if I may say, maybe you should keep in mind their vision. Even if we do cut ourselves off from them, Sauron will still target this very realm."

"I will keep their vision in mind mellon nin. But I will not fight alongside men when I know how treacherous the ring is. I am surprised that Elrond will even called a meeting to Rivendell. He was there at Mount Doom when Isildur fell for the ring." Thranduil got up and clasped Eroborn's shoulder.

"Do not worry. I will find a way. But today, Legolas and Aeroniel will meet, and we have hope that no matter what happens, Mirkwood will have a future because of them."

* * *

"Aero you look dirty!" Ireth exclaimed bring her hands to her mouth. Aeroniel shot her a confused look as she walked in the house with sweat covering her face and clothes carrying dirt on them.

"Why do you train yourself so hard?" Her mother asked walking up to her grabbing her quiver and bow and placing them beside the door.

Aeroniel laughed and wiped the trails of sweat walking into the kitchen. "Advancements are tomorrow mother. I want to be the one to score the highest, so I must train harder and harder each and every day." She poured herself water and drank the pure liquid slowly, making a slight "ahh" as she finished.

"Your father will be here soon to lead you to your arrangement. Here, come with and I shall help you get ready." Ireth said grabbing her hand leading her up the stairs.

Aeroniel rolled her eyes and pulled away from her grasp. "Must you be like ada? Why must I meet someone that you know I do not love?"

Her mother ignored her and continued to make her way up the stairs. "Come Aero."

* * *

"Were you arranged to marry ada?" Aeroniel asked as her mother brushed through her long brown hair.

"No." Ireth replied still brushing.

"Then why me?" Her daughter asked sadly. "You have seen Legolas… you know I am in love."

Her mother picked up a beautiful golden circlet that was adorned with small golden leaves. She placed the circlet gently on top of Aeroniel's head and began to start a small braid. "I know. But it is your father's wishes. You must just forget of Legolas."

Aeroniel stared at herself in the mirror. She has never worn something so delicate as what she was now. Her dress held the color of light champagne with a gold shimmery lining the ends of the sleeves and along the v-cut. _What is the point of arguing… _She thought to herself as her mother finished her braids.

"There. You look beautiful." Ireth said quietly. She turned away and walked to the bed stand. She opened her jewelry box and pulled out a small silver necklace that held the shape of a small angel almost looking a star. "This is the Evenstar. With your beauty being the fairest, you can only wear this. The elf will surely be astounded by your beauty." Ireth smiled as she put the necklace on her daughter.

Aeroniel lightly touched the necklace looking at its intricate designs and was surprised to see how it shined so bright by itself. A light knock came upon the bedroom door. Eroborn slowly walked in and met eye contact with Aeroniel.

"Your beauty is that of the Evenstar…" He said quietly, shocked at how his daughter could be so beautiful. Snapping himself to his senses, he smiled at his daughter, "Come Niele. We must not be late."

Aeroniel got up slowly and looked at her mother who held a small and comforting smile. Her mother embraced her tightly, whispering that it will all end good and the she-elf made her way to the door.

"The warrior will fall in love with you immediately." Eroborn said proudly. "Do not be upset Niele."

"What can I do, when you are trying to take my love away…" Aeroniel said quietly to herself as they made their way down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

The two began their walk up the pavement until it led past the village's town center. They continued to walk until the pavement became more regal and the kingdom's gates became visible.

"Where exactly are you leading me father?" Aeroniel asked puzzled. "Isn't this the kingdom?"

"Yes it is." Eroborn replied walking closer and closer to the gates.

"Why are we at the kingdom…?" The she-elf questioned. The thought of Legolas ran straight to her mind. _Perhaps I am meeting one of the warriors in the palace? What if I see the elf-maiden Legolas is supposed to meet… What if Legolas sees me?! _The thoughts ran wildly in her mind. She wanted to turn around quickly and run as fast as she could back home.

Two soldiers greeted Eroborn as the kingdom's gates began to slowly open, the sounds of metal clinking. Everytime Eroborn and Aeroniel pass a soldier, the soldier would bow slightly with Eroborn nodding back at them. Aeroniel was confused as ever as to why, these soldiers are bowing to her father as if he held some royal position.

* * *

It was the first time Aeroniel ever laid foot inside the kingdom and she was taking everything in. _So this is what Legolas gets to see everyday…_ She thought. The halls shimmered as if it was painted with gold. They passed by other elves that stopped to bow to Eroborn. It seemed as if they were making their to a specific room as Eroborn led his daughter down past two hallways, a right turn, then a slight left turn, to another right turn. They met head on to a room before that had two gigantic doors that were guarded by several soldiers. Inside Aeroniel could hear muffled voices arguing.

"I will defy her father. I have already pledged to someone, you cannot do this!" The voice said.

"Why do you even try to defy me?" Another voice responded.

Eroborn cleared his throat and said loudly, "We have arrived my Lord."

_My Lord…? _Aeroniel thought to herself. _Is he speaking of the king..? How can father know the king? _Her eyes widened as the doors opened and she could see the king sitting on his throne. There was another figure in the room that had their backs to them. Aeroniel and Eroborn walked slowly into the court and as they reached the king, the other elf turned around. Aeroniel's eyes met up with a familiar set of eyes that took her breath away the moment she saw them.

"Aeroniel…" The prince said quietly his eyes widened. He walked up to her grabbing her hands, looking to her eyes. "Why are you here?" He met eye contact with Eroborn confused, then looked back at Aeroniel.

"How can this be…" She spoke slowly, confused. _Was he the one I was supposed to meet all along?_

Legolas turned to his father. "Is she the elf-maiden you wish to bring upon me?"

Thranduil laughed softly and nodded in response.

Aeroniel turned to look at her father, "You know the king?"

"Your father is my most trusted friend and guardian. He has been in this kingdom way before you were born. His job is of secrecy, that is why he could not tell you." Thranduil spoke up, making his way towards Aeroniel.

"We have planned this, for the two of you to meet." Eroborn said quietly. "Please do not be mad. We have known you two have met, but we have placed the fate of the both of you in the Valar's hands."

"So… you knew this was to happen?" The confused elf asked. Aeroniel rubbed her temples and groaned. "So many surprises in the past couple of days… my sanity is thinning…"

She turned and looked at her father who bore a small smile, hoping she wouldn't be upset. "How could you hide such a thing from me? For all these years?"

"I had no other choice, being the king's protector always puts me at risk. I couldn't bear to put you at risk." He responded apologetically.

Aeroniel nodded trying to understand with an open mind, but still shook her head. "It still doesn't make sense how you could keep such a secret from me all my life."

"It is done and over now Niele. You know now which means you must remain in secrecy as well. Along with protecting yourself, your family, and this realm." her father said placing his hand gently on her shoulder. Thranduil nodded exceptionally and made his way towards her.

Thranduil clasped his hands over hers. "You and Legolas will become this kingdom's very own future rulers. This is a mighty role you must partake in. It will be hard but Legolas will be right by your side. Do you wish to take this responsibility?"

Aeroniel bit her lip and looked at the prince who held a huge smile. His smile caused her to giggle and blush as it brought her happiness that he was happy himself, after being so worried they wouldn't be able to be together.

"But before you take the responsibility, are you two in love?" The king interrupted before Aeroniel could make her decision.

Legolas grabbed Aeroniel's hand once more looking deep into her eyes. "Yes ada. I am in love with her. From the moment I laid eyes on her, I had pledged myself to her."

Thranduil chuckled and changed his look to the she-elf who was staring intently into the prince's eyes. "And you Aeroniel? Do you share the same feelings?"

Aeroniel paused for a second and looked down at her feet. To be honest with herself, she didn't know if she was ready to partake in such a responsibility. Although, she did know one thing that was true, she loved Legolas.

"Yes my king, I do love your son." She answered, lifting her head up bearing a smile. The king returned his response by smiling and leaning over to hug his future-daughter in law.

"You both have my blessing." He said pulling back, looking at her.

Eroborn walked to the prince who slightly bowed to him. He turned to look at his daughter, "You both have my blessing as well." He placed his palm over his heart and reached his hand towards the two future rulers.

* * *

"Ahem."

The four of them turned to look at the court doors only to see Haldir. Haldir looked straight at Aeroniel then back at Legolas in disbelief. _She is whom Legolas was speaking of before? Aeroniel has chosen him as her immortal lover? _Haldir couldn't help but look the other direction and avoid Aeroniel's stare.

"Yes Haldir?" The king asked walking closer to him.

Haldir tried to ignore what he just saw and smiled slightly. "Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are here to speak to you." Thranduil nodded making his way back to the throne. Eroborn and Legolas made their way towards the king placing themselves on the right and left side of the throne. Legolas looked at Aeroniel, nodding at her to follow, but she slowly shook her head. Haldir lowered his body, bowing then turned to leave the court.

"I must go…" Aeroniel whispered, quiet enough for Legolas to hear. The look of confusion spread on the prince's face, as the she-elf turned to bow to the king and quickly made her way out of the court.

* * *

"Haldir! Haldir!" Aeroniel yelled running after the warrior. Haldir kept walking as fast as he could down the hallway. He was absolutely furious. _Did she not know that I loved her? Truly loved her? But all she could do now is leave me and be with Legolas?!_

"Haldir, please wait!" The she-elf called after him picking up her pace. The warrior turned around and threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Why Aeroniel? So you can throw it in my face that you 'truly' love Legolas?" He spat, making Aeroniel flinch in his reaction. "How can you just forget about me?! After I loved you for _centuries_, I never went a day without thinking of your beauty and the love you had for me!"

Aeroniel just stood there, looking at Haldir. He rolled his eyes and turned to make his way to his room. "Be silent then, I will take my leave." As he took his first step, a gentle but firm grasp held him in his tracks.

"Yes Haldir. Yes I am in love with Legolas. Not in love with you. And you know why? Because he lifted the pain you stabbed in me for centuries after you left." Her grasp lingered on his forearm as Haldir slowly closed his eyes, sighing. He turned around to view the elf who once loved him, but he still loves.

"You cannot blame me for moving on. It's over…" Aeroniel said slowly letting go. She had to blink several times to keep the tears from flowing out. She didn't know why but to see Haldir get hurt by her, hurt her. She didn't understand that even though he had gave her pain, which lasted hundreds, and hundreds of years, it would only feel good if she returned the pain, but it didn't.

"Now I'll be the one in pain for centuries…" The warrior said quietly. He looked at the she-elf one last time before turning away and making his way back to his room.

"Haldir, no! Don't walk away… It doesn't change anything." Aeroniel said quickly as she ran after him again, grabbing him. Haldir flinched at her touch and turned around, the anger in him rising.

"It changes _everything_. You have pledged your self to a prince. Are you happy that you got someone better than me? Does that satisfy you? Because I left you, when it wasn't my intention Aeroniel?" He sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "I hope you are happy and will remain happy for the rest of your immortal days." He pulled back from her grasp and walked away.

Aeroniel stared after Haldir in shock as she slumped down on her knees. The tears started to slowly flow as she looked up and still saw him walking away, farther and farther away from her. The thought of him walking away gave her the memory of him leaving her centuries ago.

"I still care…" She quietly said to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here is chapter 6 as promised, I will update every Friday! Enjoy! Please review! You guys are slacking on the reviews! haha, I would really appreciate it! Thank you to all my readers! Tune in next Friday!

XOXO Marrissa


	7. I'll Never Stop

**_"I'll never stop, even if one day it kills me…"_**

**Chapter VII**

* * *

Aeroniel couldn't stop the tears from falling out of her eyes. She pulled herself up wiping the tears away from her face.

"And why should someone as beautiful as you be crying?" A voice called behind her.

She slowly turned and felt a slight smile appear on her face as she saw her prince. She wiped the remaining tears away as Legolas walked up to her. He gently placed his palms on her cheeks framing her face, rubbed some of her tears.

"Did you hear…" Aeroniel asked quietly looking away from his eyes, turning her head to the side. He lowered his head trying to look at her, "Yes. But that doesn't matter. What matters is you and me." He softly grabbed the side of her cheek with his palm. "I don't want to see you like this."

Aeroniel laid her face against his chest wrapping her arms around him. She let out a big sigh and the prince looked down at her little brunette head hugging her harder. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes as he took in her sweet scent.

"I'm sorry I am being such a burden to you." The she-elf mumbled in his chest. Legolas let out a little laugh and sighed.

"You worry too much. I know you have been stressed lately. It's okay to cry Niele. Even the strongest people stumble at times." He said quietly rubbing her hair. He pulled back and looked at her. He didn't know whether or not he should kiss her or if it was the right time, but he was so tempted too.

Aeroniel looked at him puzzled as to why he kept staring at her intently and dropped her arms. "Advancements are tomorrow… I should go get some rest. We'll meet tomorrow?" She said breaking the awkward silence.

"For celebrations." Legolas said trying not to be awkward. Aeroniel smiled, stood on her tippy toes and gave him a small peck on his cheek causing the young prince to flush with embarrassment.

"Good night." She said walking away. Legolas looked after her as she left, holding his cheek. He smiled and turned to make his way to his chambers.

* * *

Haldir slammed his fists down on his desk and dropped to the floor in frustration. He kept replaying the moment he had to tear his self from the one he truly loved only to save his sanity. He didn't understand why Aeroniel left him and he wasn't sure how he felt that his close friend would be the one to take the love of his life. He got up and made his way to his balcony. As he opened the crystal doors he saw a familiar figure walking down the path of the kingdom to the village. Aeroniel. He saw her long brown hair flowing with the forest wind and how beautiful her face sparkled as the moonlight glazed over her. He couldn't help but think of the first time he ever laid his eyes on her, and the first time his lips met her soft lips on the kissing rock. He has never been with anyone else before her and he wasn't expecting on being with anyone else after. He was positive back then that she was the one he'd spend his immortal days with, but things were different now. Aeroniel didn't want to be with him and instead chose to be with someone else. Haldir was downright jealous. He couldn't think about the one he loved could love someone else. However, he refused to believe that she never loved him. He remembered her whispering to him that she would never stop loving him. He shook his head at the memory. A small tear fell from his eyes as he kept thinking about it. He kept thinking about how he deserved it and how he hated himself for leaving her the day after he pledged himself to her.

He stared off in the forest's path as he watched Aeroniel's shadow become smaller and smaller. It was his time to feel the centuries of pain she has felt with his absence.

* * *

"All has gone well." Eroborn said proudly giving Ireth a small kiss. Aeroniel nodded silently as her mother embraced her shortly after.

"I am so happy for you." She said smiling cupping her daughter's cheek.

"I assume you knew about ada's _brilliant_ plan as well?" Aeroniel arched her eyebrow. She nodded at her father and gave another hug to Ireth. "I will make my way to bed. Advancements are tomorrow…" She made her way up the stairs and shut her door. She looked outside her window, which had a perfect view of the kingdom. She would soon live there with the one she truly loves. Bu there is still one in the kingdom that she will always care for, possibly for the rest of her life. A loud thud came from her balcony. As Aeroniel changed her view to her balcony doors, her good old friend climbed up.

Huffing and puffing from climbing, Napolde grabbed her friend's shoulder. "So- w-what hap-happened." She stood up straight catching her breath. "Never doing that again…" She mumbled quietly to herself. Aeroniel looked at her confused and smirked. Napolde caught the glance and repeated herself.

"SO. What happened?!"

"What do you mean what happened?" The she-elf asked crossing her arms.

"This marriage proposal/arrangement you were freaking out about earlier!" Napolde rolled her eyes thinking that her best friend could be so out of it at times.

Aeroniel made a slight "oh" look with her mouth and laughed. "Well I met the warrior, and I have agreed to the marriage."

Napolde gaped at her response. "Excuse me what? What about the prince?" She threw her hands in the air. "Is this warrior that attractive?"

Aeroniel shook her head laughing again. "No! The _prince_ is the warrior."

"Be quiet… don't speak of such things. Why are you pulling my leg Niele?" Her friend replied eyeing her suspiciously.

"I do not lie!" Aeroniel exclaimed laughing at Napolde. She explained to her friend the whole entire situation and what happened (avoiding the Haldir incident) and all Napolde's face could do was gape.

"The odds were definitely in your favor mellon nin." She replied hovering her hand over her mouth. "Let your father arrange a marriage for me." She giggled wiggling her eyebrows. Aeroniel shook her head laughing.

"Is that all you want now? Remember Nana, we have advancements tomorrow."

Napolde scoffed. She opened the bag that was draped across her chest and pulled out a crystallized bottle that had a reddish brown liquid inside. "Still doesn't stop me from sneaking into ada's winery."

"Napolde!" Aeroniel said shocked lightly pushing her shoulder. "Don't hinder yourself with such drinks!"

"Relax Niele, It's a great reliever, besides you and your prince will have to share a glass during your vows, so might as well start practicing." She winked. Aeroniel shot her a concerned look, which caused Napolde to groan and roll her eyes.

"Fine, fine. I just wanted you to relax a bit, you've been so tensed up lately. No worries, I shall see you tomorrow at the training grounds!" She yelled taking a swig out of the bottle and leaping off the balcony. Aeroniel rolled at her crazy friend and laid down on her bed. As she slowly closed her eyes she let out a dreary sigh. She went back to what Napolde said.

_…you and your prince will have to share a glass during your vows…_ Aeroniel turned to her side thinking about the day she would get married and how surreal it was starting to feel. But she couldn't help but think about Haldir and how he would feel if he saw them together. She tried to shake off the thought but it kept coming back to her. She pulled her pillow on top of her face groaning into it. With the thought of bother her prince and Haldir, the she-elf drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Aeroniel opened her eyes slowly as she was awakened by a light golden glow with someone in it. From what she could, she saw a tall golden warrior making her way.

"Do not be scared." The strong, yet quiet voice called out to her. She thought it was Legolas, probably wishing her good luck on her advancements, he always had a tendency of surprising/scaring her out of nowhere. The golden light came closer to her and she closed her eyes taking in the sweet scent of her prince. As the warrior kissed her forehead softly, as she opened her eyes, it wasn't Legolas.

Taken back, she met eyes with a familiar face. Haldir.

"VALAR!" Aeroniel snapped up from her bed. Legolas jumped, startled. He rushed over and placed his hand on the small of her back, concerned.

"What is it? What is wrong?" He asked rubbing her back slowly. Aeroniel looked at him and thought about the dream she had about Haldir. She grabbed Legolas's face making sure it was actually him and that she wasn't in a dream.

"Oh thank Valar…" She said pulling him into a hug. Legolas eyes widened at the sudden affection Aeroniel was giving him, but he smiled and hugged her back.

He pulled back and kissed her forehead softly, "I wanted to wish you good luck on your advancements today. I will wait for you in the front gates of your academy once you have finished. I hope I didn't disturb your sleep."

Aeroniel shook her head, smiling. "Nay, you did not. I am well rested." She lied still thinking about her odd dream. She got up and splashed her face with cold water waking herself up. As she grabbed a twoel, Legolas walked over to her handing her a bow. It looked almost golden in the sunlight and had small intricate swirls of a mint blue covering the entire bow. On the inside of the bow, the small quote spoke in elvish tongue, _stand strong, strike with courage, and protect these lands_.

"A gift from the king." The prince smiled handing it to her. Aeroniel gently grabbed the bow admiring it in the sunlight.

"It is beautiful…" She said quietly still amazed by the craftsmanship. Her fingers flowed softly along the arch of the bow and she pulled back the bowstring testing its strength.

"A little good luck charm, I hope it serves you well. During the advancements and in the future." Legolas nodded pleased with how amazed Aeroniel was. Aeroniel looked at him and gave him another hug.

"Thank you so much." She said not pulling back.

"Here, let me walk you." Legolas pulled back looking at her soft honey eyes.

* * *

"Those who are taking section 303-00 advancements today, please enter the right side doors and please sign in with your previous instructors!" An instructor called. Many elves were at the academy today to pass their way in and to one day serve under Thranduil's rule.

"I will wait for you here. You will do fine Niele." Legolas pulled in the she-elf for another kiss on the forehead, where his lips lingered on for a little longer than usual. Aeroniel flushed with embarrassment and couldn't help but giggle as she waved good bye to her prince.

A hard clasp came on her shoulder, Aeroniel turned around to see her good friend.

"I see your prince has wished you good luck." Napolde snickered giving her a wink. "Hey prince! Thanks for the good luck too!" She yelled out causing Legolas to turn around. He caught what she said and gave her an unamused face (-_- ß like that). Napolde winked at him waving goodbye as she dragged her friend inside the doors with her.

"Nice bow, gift from the love?" She asked admiring Aeroniel's new bow.

"Actually from the king. I assume it's a good luck gift for advancements."

"Everyone here knows you're going to score the highest. You have no need to worry. I do however." Her friend sighed. Aeroniel rolled her eyes and clasped Napolde's shoulder.

"I saw you hit those bulls eyes. You do not need to worry either."

"Aeroniel Fefalas. Right side, section 303-00." An instructor called out. Aeroniel tuned to him and nodded picking up her newly made bow and quiver.

"That's me. Wish me luck, I shall see you soon. Good luck mellon." She gave her friend a nod and began to make her way to the double doors.

* * *

As Aeroniel walked in the room was seen as a circular dome holding the colors of ivory, a nude brown, and gold. The room was big enough to fit all the elves plus the four main judges. There was another pair of double doors just across from the entry of the first double doors. There was a balcony on the right side of the double doors and on the outside Aeroniel could see the tall ancient trees that aligned themselves ontheborderof the Mirkwood lands.

"The test will soon begin once the guest judge arrives. He was part of the academy himself and who had prestigious archery skills. The advancement is rather simple. You have fifteen minutes to go through three training tests. One on grounds, second in the air, and third is a mystery." The instructor called looking at all the future elven warriors. The elves all looked at each other confused not expecting a "mystery" for the third test. Aeroniel couldn't help but get nervous as she felt she didn't prepare herself as well as she could've. Everyone was silent as the double doors opened, revealing a familiar sight. Haldir.

The instructor smiled, opening his arms wide. "This is our guest judge, Haldir. March warden of Lothlorein." Haldir walked in and gave a slight smile placing his palm over his heart while lowering his head. The other elves did the same gesture as Aeroniel just stared at him in shock. As Haldir skimmed the group of elves, he met eye contact with Aeroniel. He couldn't help but stare deeply into her eyes and had to tear himself away and get focused. The she-elf turned to look the other direction, her anxiety rising.

_As if I couldn't focus before… now I have to do my test in front of him? _ She closed her eyes shut trying to calm her frustration.

"You will all go in order, when one completes the first training ground and moves on to the second one, the next one in line will step up and begin the first training ground. Even though we will not be outside with you during the advancements, remember we have eyes everywhere on the grounds. You will see a total of three instructors who will give you admittance to each new training ground. We are watching your every move, so do your best and what you accomplish, you shall receive. Is all understandable?" The instructor asked. All the elves nodded in response preparing their bows.

"Armenia Alenwe. You are first. Please take your position. The first training ground is out those doors." The instructor pointed to another set of double doors that were outlined with gold lining that had intricate designs coming from the sides. The black haired elf that bore the eye color of a light violet nodded as she prepared herself for the first test. She turned to face all the judges, placing her palm over her heart. The doors slowly began to open and once she stepped out, the doors immediately closed.

* * *

Aeroniel tried to avoid the slight glances Haldir was giving towards her, as she was afraid that he would fail her from passing the advancement because of what she has done. As more and more elves started to go through the doors, Aeroniel got more and more impatient. She just wanted to get out on the training grounds and get the whole thing over with. Even though the fact that Haldir will still be watching, if the fact that she couldn't see him, is what matter.

_Why should I be intimidated by him? _ She thought to herself. The thought angered her as she shouldn't let anyone take her focus away from her. "Aeroniel Fefalas." She snapped her head up and made her way towards the double doors taking a huge breath. She glanced at Haldir who returned the same look. _I'll show him. _She thought to herself smiling as she placed her palm over her heart. Her confidence rose as she made her way out the doors into the first training ground.

* * *

The first training grounds were much similar to the training grounds Aeroniel has been training on for months. Aeroniel quickly hitched an arrow to her bow as she started a light jog and then soon began to run faster releasing an arrow every time she passed by a target. As she made her the way at the end of the first training ground, she saw another one of the instructors at the edge of the forest.

"Aeroniel Fefalas." The instructor said. "You have completed the first test. You will now begin the second test. In the air. You will defeat your targets by only being on trees. Touch the ground with two feet and your test will end there. You may go on." Aeroniel nodded at the instructor and walked her way into the forest. She leap on one branch, then leaped on another getting higher and higher on the ancient trees.

She saw her first target dummy and quickly hitched an arrow to her bow. She remembered what Legolas told her and took a deep breath lowering her shoulders. She released the arrow watching it pierce the dummy straight on the bulls eyes. She leaped her way through the forest shooting every target she could find. She skimmed her surroundings making sure she got every target and began to make her way through the rest of the second training ground. She was careful with every step she took, as the branches were not sturdy and slightly slippery from being wet from rainfall. After she shot her last target, she saw another instructor waiting for her arrival.

"Aeroniel Fefalas, you have completed the second test. Beyond these borders you will begin the last test. When you pass these borders, you see one that bears the color of white. Use it to finish the test. If you fail to take out your targets, your test will end there. You may go on." Aeroniel shot him a confused look at the little riddle of the one that bears the color "white". _What could it possibly be? _She thought to herself as she prepared her bow and quiver. Her hands and arms were getting sore but it didn't stop her from fighting harder. She walked past the instructor out of the forest into a small clearing that showed two things. A white steed and one small red target.

"So this is the mystery ground. Shoot the target while on horseback…" The confidence in the she-elf soon began to lessen as she barely practiced shooting bulls eyes on horseback. She made her way to the white horse and lightly petted it's mane. The horse neighed, lowering its legs, allowing the she-elf to hop on its back. As she settles herself on the saddle she slowly touched its mane. She thought of how Haldir helped her with the horse and closed her eyes trying to connect with the white horse, becoming one with it. As she opened her eyes, she slightly kicked the sides of the horse with her heels, setting the horse on a slow trot. She quickly hitched an arrow to her bow as she kicked the sides a little harder, causing the horse to gallop. The steed began making its way to the target as Aeroniel lifted her bow aiming for the target. She squinted her eyes to get a better aim, pulling back the bowstring. The red target was smaller than the other targets from the other training grounds, but it didn't surprise Aeroniel, as it was the last test for her passing the advancements. Right before the horse passed the red target Aeroniel quickly released the arrow and watched it soar in the air piercing the red target right on bulls eye. A surprised smile crept its way on her face, as she didn't expect a perfect shot. She thought to herself as she halted the horse to a slow trot, on how Haldir was right with becoming one with the horse, it is possible to make the right shot.

* * *

"Sir. One of the elves are in trouble." An elf walked in informing the instructor and the judges. The judges took their eyes off Aeroniel and looked at the warrior.

"What kind of trouble?" The instructor asked getting up from his seat.

"Napolde Galandiel. She has fallen through the forest."

"What do you mean fallen? Did she fall herself?"

The warrior shook his head. "The other instructors and I were watching, it doesn't seem she has fallen on her own…"

The instructor's eyes widened. "Then why haven't you gone after her?!" Haldir stood up making his way to the doors.

"Haldir, where are you going?" The instructor called out. "Not all elves have finished their tests yet."

"Postpone the others. We must save her. What exactly did you think has made her fall if she hasn't fallen herself?"

"You don't think…" The instructor gaped. Haldir picked up his bow and two blades hitching them on his back.

"Ungols." He said as he made his way out the doors.

* * *

Legolas made his way through the village, picking up a small bouquet of a variety of flowers to give to Aeroniel after her advancements. He was sure she was to pass and wanted to make her celebrations the best day she had in centuries. A warrior ran up the village path stopping the prince.

"My Prince. The king requested you. It is an emergency."

Legolas looked at the flowers, then back the warrior confused. "Emergency?"

"Ungols. They have breached the west side of the forest." The warrior said urgently.

Legolas brows furrowed and he quickly made his way to the kingdom.

* * *

"Is it true father? The ungols have spread to the west banks?" Legolas said walking into the court. Thranduil got up from his throne to walk to his son with Eroborn following close.

"The instructors claimed one she-elf has fallen through the trees. Haldir and his soldiers are looking for her." The king said calmly. Legolas eyes widened and thought of Aeroniel.

"Did they see who it was? Did they say who it was?" He asked urgently.

"I am afraid I do not know. They just warned the kingdom that ungols are around. I want you and your soldiers to make way to the Mirkwood Academy grounds. Make sure none make it to the clearings."

Legolas nodded at the king's orders and made his way out of the court calling his soldiers to gather around.

"We make way to Mirkwood Academy! Open the gates!"

* * *

"You have completed the final test Aeroniel Fefalas. You may now proceed to go back. Follow the path and it will bring you back to the dome room." The instructor nodded at the golden path leading out of the clearing.

Aeroniel couldn't believe she has completed all the tests but soon began to realize that her body was sore and tired from all the shooting and the all the leaps on the branches she had to do. She made her way back following the pathway only to hear soldiers running and the sounds of their swords clanking against each other. She heard a familiar voice.

"To the forest! Hasten your feet. Be alert." Haldir yelled running into the forest. Shocked on what the commotion was all about, Aeroniel made her way back to the dome as fast as she could.

* * *

"What is going on? Why are their soldiers making their way into the forest while advancements are taking place?" Aeroniel bursted into the room asking the judges who were pacing around the room with concerned faces.

"Napolde has fallen. In the great forest. They believe the ungols have attacked her." One of the instructors said. "Haldir and his soldiers went to search for her. They will save her, do not worry Aeroniel."

Without a second to waste, Aeroniel grabbed her bow and quiver and ran out of the double doors.

"Come back Aeroniel! You cannot face them alone! They will kill you! Wait for Haldir! He will return with her!"

Aeroniel couldn't bear the fact that her best friend has fallen and nothing could stop her from going into the forest. She whistled a harmonious tune, as she kept running closer and closer to the forest. Lenwe galloped towards her way, neighing. Aeroniel latched herself on top of Lenwe and kicked her sides charging into the forest.

* * *

"Be alert. They know we are here. There just waiting for the right time to attack." Haldir said quietly looking around the forest. There were cobwebs everywhere latching onto anything it could.

"How could they have not noticed such evil upbringing…" He said quietly to himself.

"Napolde!" A voice called out. Haldir turned around quickly only to see Aeroniel trotting closer to them yelling her friends name.

"Aeroniel! Be quiet! They will come out of no where!" Haldir said running quickly to her. Aeroniel looked at him then looked ahead. Her eyes widened as she grabbed the reins of the horse trotting faster to what seemed like a body just ahead of them.

She leapt off Lenwe and leaned over. It was Napolde covered with cobwebs and had bruises from head to toe. A small trickle of blood escaped from her lips.

"Napolde…" Aeroniel said quietly. She couldn't believe what just happened to her friend. A few tears left her eyes as she grabbed Napolde wiping the blood from her mouth. "Wake up…" She sobbed quietly. The tears fell on Napolde causing her twitch and moan.

Napolde opened her eyes slowly, "Aeroniel…" Aeroniel immediately stopped crying as she noticed Napolde was responsive.

"Are you okay?! Are you hurt? Let me take you to father, he will help you." Aeroniel said hastily trying to get her to stand up. Haldir made his way to where Aeroniel and Napolde was, trying to help her to get up.

"Argh!" Napolde grabbed her stomach in pain. She looked at her hand to see it was covered in blood.

"She has been struck." Haldir said quickly hitching an arrow to her bow looking around their surroundings. "Quick, get her out of here, we will escort you both to safety."

"Thank you." Aeroniel whispered looking at Haldir. He nodded at her and alerted the soldiers of the situation.

"Niele!" Napolde let go of Aeroniel as she turned around flinging one of her dagger right into the mouth of an ungol. It screamed in pain as Aeroniel shot it to silence.

"I'll be fine, get on Lenwe. She'll take you to father." Aeroniel said whistling Lenwe over and helping Napolde get on her. "Keep moving, no matter what happens, you have to get out of here understan-"

"Behind you!" Haldir yelled hitching an arrow to his bow.

Aeroniel turned around quickly and grabbed the bearing fangs that struck at her. The spider wiggled around her grasp and lurched it's stinger around piercing her in the thigh.

Aeroniel screamed in agonizing pain as she whipped out one of her blades and stabbed the ungol. She ripped out the stinger and stumbled to the ground. Haldir yelled out her name as everything around her became blurry and all she could see was another ungol coming straight for her.

"Secure the area!" Haldir yelled at the soldiers who were fighting off the ungols who were coming rapidly to their spot.

Aeroniel brought herself up to her feet and hitched her last arrow as she aimed for the spider that was charging at her. As she released the arrow, other than the screams from the spider, she heard a loud groan come from behind her. She turned around quickly only to see Haldir stab the ungol in the stomach, only to see the stinger protruding from his side.

"HALDIR!" She yelled as Haldir dropped to his feet. He grabbed his wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Niele…" He said smiling. Aeroniel dropped to the ground trying to him up. She winced at her own pain but still tried to keep conscious.

"Do you know see? I-I l-love you. And I'll never st-stop, even if one day it kills me…" He said grabbing her face, tears flowing down

"N-no. Y-you're okay. It's gonna be okay." Aeroniel sobbed trying to hold her pain in. She kept touching his face trying to make his tears go away.

Haldir brought her face close to his and close his eyes breathing in her scent. He smiled and softly kissed her forehead, wincing in pain.

"I'll always love you. Amin elye stacia (_my even star)_."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Chapter 7 is finally here! Sorry I did not post last Friday! With college, everything is just piling up on me. But to make for it, I made this chapter EXTRA long! Hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think! Tune in Next Friday!

XOXO Marrissa


	8. Future Paths

**_"Binded by love, evil will try to corrupt and destroy them…"_**

**_Chapter VIII_**

* * *

Today was supposed to be a joyful day. No worries, no tears, no stress, nothing but celebrations and happiness. But that idea all went away. Legolas yelled at his company to hasten their feet. He looked down at Aeroniel whose eyes have been shut since he arrived at the scene. Both his love and his friend have been struck down by the spiders, both unconscious.

"Open the gates!" Eroborn yelled at the soldiers as they pulled the lever causing the gates to open. Legolas and his soldiers rushed in carrying the injured elves carefully into the kingdom. Eroborn rushed over to his daughter who was unconscious.

"How long was she unconscious for?" He asked the prince urgently. He couldn't keep his eyes off his daughter as tears began to swell up in his eyes. He didn't expect her to be coming back home almost bleeding to death on the day she was supposed to be with her loved ones celebrating.

Thranduil rushed over his eyes widened with shock to see the future queen drenched in her own blood. "Get the kingdom medic with haste!" He instructed one of the guards. He walked over to his son and grabbed his shoulders. "What happened, how could such things struck these warriors?"

"The ungols are getting out of control my king." Napolde said trying to get off the horse. She yelped in pain, grabbing her wound as one of the soldiers helped her get off. "They attacked me during my advancement." She continued catching her breath. "Haldir and his company came to assist me and Niele came along as well. If it wasn't for Haldir, Niele would have been taken by the ungols."

Eroborn clenched his fists. He turned to Thranduil. "We must get rid of them."

The king shook his head, "Not at this moment. We must tend to the injured first."

The kingdom medics arrived with soldiers carrying stretchers. "Hurry, place them gently." One of the medics directed.

Thranduil clasped Legolas's shoulder. "Why do you not speak?" Legolas just stared at the king his eyes filled with shock.

"Their souls are leaving them." He said quietly. Thranduil shook his head.

"They will be okay. We must have faith." He turned to Eroborn. "Follow your daughter. She will need you when she awakens."

Eroborn bowed slightly and followed the medics into the room leaving the King and Prince behind.

* * *

Aeroniel woke up to a pounding headache. She squinted her eyes as the rays of sunlight that crept in the windows, blinding her. The room was an all ivory room with two large windows plastered against the walls. The windows were jointed together by a balcony door that led outside, showing a perfect view of the forest border. There was a chair right beside her bed right along with a side table that had a vase filled with exotic flowers that bore colors of vibrant blues, reds, and pinks. She looked to her right seeing the body of Haldir as he rested quietly. His chest was bare, with bandages covering his entire torso. Aeroniel winced in pain as she tried to move her legs only to see her right thigh covered in a bandage as well. The pain struck the memory of the ungol striking her and another striking Haldir. She looked back at the warrior and saw all the injuries he had. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't be injured so terribly.

"Thank you…" She whispered quietly. The warrior's eyes opened slowly as if he heard what she said. Haldir looked around his surroundings then turned his head towards the she-elf, a smile appearing on his face.

"If I have been shipped to Valinor, this is truly a blessing." He tried to get up from his bed but stopped shortly realizing the pain. "However I wouldn't be in such pain. Warriors we are, for surviving that little war, huh Niele?"

"You really do enjoy to make things better than what it really seems." The elf giggled.

"You look terrible by the way." He added with a little sneer trying to laugh but the pain in his torso caused him to stop abruptly.

Aeroniel scoffed at his comment and arched her eyebrow. "Do you believe you look dashing yourself?"

Haldir smiled, "All the time."

The two shared a laugh, as the sounds of the footsteps came towards the room.

"I see you two have finally woken up by the sound of this laughter." Eroborn said smiling. He made his way towards his daughter, embracing her with a warm hug. He nodded at Haldir who in return nodded back. "Thank you for saving my daughter. I am in your debt."

"Not at all sir." The warrior said trying to be modest. Eroborn put his hand up to stop him.

"You do not need to be modest. If it weren't for you my daughter wouldn't be here. Neither would her friend."

"Where is she?" Aeroniel interrupted. She has forgotten Napolde has been struck down along with her and Haldir. She was concerned for her best friend and couldn't remember if she was able to escape.

"I am here, in one piece at least." Her friend called out with a slight laugh. Napolde appeared in the doorway, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well are you going to give me a hug? You know it is hard for me to move my leg…" Her friend responded holding her arms out for a hug.

The she-elf laughed and made her way towards her. Aeroniel noticed the bandage that was wrapped around her torso and couldn't help but feel sad. It was both the day of their advancements and this was how they were spending their "celebrations".

As Napolde pulled back from the hug she looked at her friend. "Are you all right? You've been out for almost four days now."

As the confused look on Aeroniel's face wasn't enough, Eroborn agreed with Napolde's statement. "Yes, Aero, it is no lie. Your wounds have taken great affect on you."

"We are in great thanks to Mirkwood's medics and the great elvish medicine that we are okay, right?" Haldir said looking at Aeroniel. Aeroniel looked back at him and nodded.

A shadow of a tall figure appeared on the concrete floor outside of the room.

"Legolas…" The name escaped Aeroniel's lips. The tall elf gave her a small smile before entering the room.

"Are you well rested?" Legolas asked quietly embracing her with a gentle hug. He rubbed her hair, kissing her forehead. His kiss made Aeroniel shudder. No matter how many times he has kissed her forehead, it always had the same effect on her. She pulled back from his hug and looked up into his blue eyes. She nodded a 'yes' to him as he smiled again. "If you are in any pain let me know, I will send a medic down." The prince looked over to see Haldir sitting there awkwardly. He got up and walked over to his bedpost.

"Are you well?" He asked curiously. Haldir nodded not looking at him.

"Have been better before." He responded blankly. Legolas looked towards the window thinking of something else to say. They have never really been in a fight nor have they resolved their situation concerning Aeroniel either.

"It is hard to feel better when you've been struck by such a monstrous being." He said trying to lighten the mood. Haldir looked at him and gave him a small humorous smile.

"Yes I suppose." Aeroniel noticed the awkwardness between the two and slumped back into her bed, causing all four of them to change their attention back to her.

"What is it? Are you feeling ill?" The prince asked moving close to her again. Aeroniel placed her palm on top of her forehead.

"I am feeling hot…" She replied shutting her eyes. Legolas got up and nodded.

"I will send someone." He looked at Eroborn and Napolde and gestured them to leave. "Come, we must let them rest some more." As they all left, Haldir turned to Aeroniel and mouthed the words "thank you".

"I understand." She whispered back. Haldir turned back on his back and looked up at the ceiling. The ceiling held a sea of emerald vines that covered the majority of the ceiling. He let out a sigh and looked back at the she-elf who was still staring at him.

"Legolas and I are like brothers. We have never been in such a fight where we couldn't resolve our problems."

"What exactly is the problem?" Aeroniel asked curiously. Haldir scoffed a little and turned his slightly to look at her.

"You."

Aeroniel furrowed her brows in confusion. "Me? What did I do?"

"Legolas knows about us. About what I did to you… He is a well-mannered elf. He thought of me as a coward and a fool for leaving you." Haldir explained. "But I do not blame him. I was a fool for leaving you."

"Haldir…" Aeroniel started looking at him with sorrowful eyes. She didn't want to hear of the painful past anymore. It affected him more than her and it was time that the both of them should move on and become happy.

"Nay Aeroniel. It is true. I am a fool. I hurt you and I understand if you hate me for it." The warrior insisted looking directly into her honey eyes.

"I don't hate you." She said quietly, more to herself than to him. She turned and stared at the ceiling. "I understand if you hate me however."

Haldir shook his head. "Nay I do not. You deserve happiness. The prince will give you that." He hesitated whether or not he should continue with what he wanted to say.

"Why did you stop that ungol from killing me?" Aeroniel asked curiously. She turned her head to look at the warrior.

"Like I said before we fell into darkness… I love you." Haldir said sitting himself up slowly. The she-elf didn't know what to say back, biting her lip. "You don't need to say anything. I know where your heart relies. I just wanted to let you know. I love you. That is why I had to protect you."

Haldir looked deep into Aeroniel's eyes searching for a possible answer or maybe a clue that she indeed loved him back, even if it was a little. However, she laid there emotionless and silent.

Regretting why he told he loved her, Haldir got up leisurely, standing on his two feet. "I shall leave you alone…" He said quietly walking slowly to the door. Aeroniel stared after him not knowing whether to stop him or let him go. Legolas hesitated before walking into the room after hearing their conversation. Sometimes he wished he didn't have elvish ears, things were better left unheard.

"You can come in." Aeroniel called noticing his presence. Legolas shot a bewildered look walking into the room with a crystal bottle filled with a strange liquid.

"I didn't mean to over hear your conversation…" He said quietly. Aeroniel smiled shaking her head. Legolas walked over to her bed sitting next to her side and handed her the crystal potion. "The medic gave me this to give to you. It'll help you relax and heal your wounds. They said your wounds are almost completely healed and that you were very lucky." The she-elf nodded taking the bottle, opening it. She hesitated and instead sniffed it smelling it's peculiar scent.

"Is it going to taste bad?" She giggled, scrunching her nose. Legolas let out a hearty laugh.

"Smells weird doesn't it? I don't expect it to taste bad. But please do drink it, it'll only help the healing process go faster."

She looked at the crystal potion one more time, before downing it. She shut her eyes in response but opened them slowly, licking her lips. "A sweet taste it is." Legolas took the bottle from her placing it on the tableside.

"In other great news… you passed." He said trying to hide his excitement.

Aeroniel's face lit up, "I passed?! The advancements, you are speaking of, yes?"

The prince nodded as the she-elf squealed in excitement.

"You haven't heard the 'great' part yet." Legolas said arching his brow. Aeroniel stopped her squealing and look at the prince in confusion.

"You were the only one to score a perfect." Aeroniel dropped her jaw, stunned.

"You lie!"

"Nay I do not! You have literally passed advanced the advancements!"

Aeroniel grabbed the prince hugging him ever so tightly. She buried her face in his chest. "Oh Valar, this is such great news. If only I could've celebrated this not in pain." She mumbled. He pulled back, sitting himself on the chair, and grabbed her hand softly.

"I am so blessed that you are okay. You had me worried, I did not know what to do when I saw you…"

Aeroniel rubbed his hands, "What exactly happened? All I remember is falling into darkness."

"When my company and I came onto the scene, Haldir's company were the ones to finish off the ungols while Napolde tried to protect you and Haldir who were knocked unconscious. You had blood…everywhere on you." The prince slowly started. "I thought I have lost you."

Aeroniel tried her best, to remember what exactly happened but all she could think of was the moment she turned around to take down the ungol but to only see Haldir's back facing her and the moment where he grabbed her face kissing her forehead. She tried to get the memory out of her mind but it kept haunting her. She couldn't still be in love with him, she knew for sure; but it didn't mean she didn't care for him. Even if the memories weren't based off of true love, they were still _memories_; memories that still put a smile on her face.

"Aeroniel?" The prince said looking into her eyes confused. He placed his hand over hers, only to cause her to flinch and snap back to reality.

"I'm sorry…" She said softly. Legolas tilted his head in confusion.

He chuckled, "Why would you be sorry?" He traced her jaw line softly with the sides of his middle and index fingers. "You have nothing to be sorry about, all I want you to be sorry about is how you're not resting!"

"I honestly do not think I can handle another moment laying in this bed!" Aeroniel exclaimed. Legolas shook his no.

"Do you think you can walk without hindering your wounds? They are still healing. Wait another day, I assure you, you will be better then." He placed his hand on her thigh his touch lingering. Aeroniel shuddered at his touch causing the prince to smile slightly.

"If you say so my prince." Aeroniel sneered. She laid herself back down while Legolas pulled the blanket, tucking her in. The she-elf slowly closed her eyes as Legolas made his way to the door, quietly closing it.

* * *

Legolas couldn't help but think about how Haldir was doing. He was badly wounded and even though he was upset with him, it didn't stop him from caring. He figured he'd be the bigger elf and talk to him about everything. The prince made his way down the halls towards one of the open rooms where many elves in the kingdom would join together for small talk or even to view the kingdom's surroundings. He was hoping he'd run into Haldir.

"Did you come to apologize?"

Legolas turned around to face his old friend. His question angered him slightly because it should be him to apologize for being so cruel to Aeroniel. Yet again, it wasn't his business to begin with.

"No… I-I mean yes." He replied standing up straight. Haldir arched his eyebrow then crossed his arms across his chest.

"Okay, go ahead." Haldir implied nodding his head. Legolas narrowed his eyes.

"Actually no. Do you know why I upset with you? You were cruel to one that I very much care about."

Haldir rolled his eyes. "Yes I understand and I have owned up to my actions. I have apologized to her Legolas."

"That doesn't mean it made it better." The prince argued.

"I don't expect her to forgive me or to even talk to me anymore but I did what I could."

Legolas looked at his friend and sighed in frustration knowing he was right. Was there even a reason to be upset with him?

"But that doesn't give you the reason to be upset with me Legolas." Haldir continued. He looked away.

"You cannot blame me for being upset for the one I truly care about." Legolas said crossing his arms across his chest.

"You don't think I care for her?" Haldir argued back. Legolas furrowed his brows in frustration.

"That is not the point. I care for Aeroniel and because you hurt her I was upset. You were so cruel to her, do you think I would act the same towards you, knowing that you hurt the one I have pledged myself too?"

Haldir scoffed. He turned and looked at the prince. "Pledge yourself… Do you even love her?"

"How dare you say such things Haldir… since when did such bitter thoughts cloud your mind?" Legolas spat back. He glared at Haldir, annoyed with his attitude.

"Because I _love _her."

"Enough."

The two warriors turned to look at the door from where the voice came from only to see a very distressed elf grabbing on to the sides of the door.

"No more arguing. Real friends fight, but they get over their quarrels, not disrespect each other." Aeroniel said tiredly. She was clutching her thigh, holding the pain in. The prince, alarmed rushed his way over.

"You should not be out of your bed. You should be resting." Aeroniel looked at him, rolling her eyes.

"How can I do such things when I hear angry voices down the hall?" She looked at Haldir then back at Legolas expecting an answer. Legolas sighed then turned to Haldir.

"She is right mellon nin. We should not be arguing. What already happened, happened. It is done. I apologize for my actions." The prince bowed slightly placing his hand over his palm, showing his sincerity.

Haldir shook his head, "Nay. I have had enough of this. I will take my leave." He bowed slightly to the prince and looked at Aeroniel who in return gave him a look of puzzlement.

Haldir placed his arm across his bandages and slowly walked away from the two leaving them alone in the court.

"Haldir…" Aeroniel said quietly reaching out towards him. Legolas placed his hand on her arm pulling it down.

"Let him be. I will speak to him later." Aeroniel nodded but was still troubled. She didn't want Haldir to be upset with her.

* * *

"We will take the journey back to Lothlorein by dawn." Lord Celeborn said entering Thranduil's court. Lady Galadriel was by his side her arm wrapped around his. The king stood up and bowed his head slightly.

"Please have a safe trip back and thank you for your insight, Lady Galadriel. I will remember your words." The she-elf bowed slightly smiling.

"I trust that your son will have a good marriage and I hope to see the prince become wedded soon." She replied causing the king to laugh.

"Yes, I am very well excited for the arrangement. I have not seen him bear such happiness in a while."

"As he deserves it. He is a great warrior and an elf himself. He will bring greatness to your future realm." Lord Celeborn added to his wife's comment.

"If I may, I believe I have seen something else in this realm's future." Lady Galadriel spoke, causing the two lords and Eroborn to look at her.

"Continue." Thranduil replied.

"The she-elf the Prince is being wedded too, she is a warrior yes?" Galadriel asked.

"Yes she is. She has just passed her advancements." Eroborn said wondering where she was going at.

"She holds the pure light of the Even Star. Keep her around your people for they will look up to her as one of the gods. She will begin her days as a warrior by attending a journey to destroy this evil."

"Evil?" Thranduil asked. "She is not an experienced warrior. If you say she must stay with the people why will she go on this journey you speak of?"

"That I do not see, because I cannot fully see her future path. The purity of the Even Star blinds me."

Eroborn didn't know what to say back to the fortuneteller. His daughter was just pierced, almost killed by an ungol, and now she is sentenced to go on a journey, which no one has no idea about. He clenched his sword and looked down on the ground. Thranduil took notice of his friend's action and looked up at the Lothlorein elves.

"Thank you old friends. I shall see you before you go on your trip back. Please rest well tonight."

The two elves nodded, bowing slightly leaving the court.

"I cannot let her go my king…" Eroborn said quietly. Thranduil nodded clasping his shoulder.

"I understand. However we cannot change our paths. We shall have to see what awaits for all of us." Thanduil sighed heavily shaking his head. "My son shares the same fate as she does…"

* * *

"Is this the room of the one who holds the beauty of the Even Star?" A voice called. Aeroniel woke up, startled by the harmonious voice and sat up in her bed.

"Who is there?" She asked trying to see who was the door.

"My name is Lady Galadriel. May I come in?"

"Why, yes of course, please come in." She replied, straightening out her hair making sure she looked presentable.

The beautiful Lothlorein elf walked in and the room shined with her light. Aeroniel was astounded by her beauty and became speechless.

"My, my, you do hold the beauty of the Even Star." Aeroniel flushed with embarrassment not understanding how someone of her authority would say such graceful things about her.

"No that is just a silly lie my parents would tell me." She replied shaking her head.

"Nay, but it is true. You have a gift Aeroniel."

The she-elf shot Galadriel a bewildered look. "A gift?"

Galadriel smiled, then turned to make her way out of the room. "Alye ed' mela, 'ksh a' ellong mei niel'…"

Aeroniel looked at her until she was out of sight. "Binded by love, evil will try to corrupt and destroy them…?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry, if this was a boring chapter, I swear things will get exciting soon! Thank you for all who have been reading and reviewing! Keep them coming! I love reading reviews and what you guys think of my story and how it's coming along so far! XOXO Remember to pleaseee review revie W


	9. Nightmares

**_"…they were running away from something…"_**

**_Chapter IX_**

* * *

A small creature that resembled a miniature elf without the distinct ears looked at Aeroniel with fear in its eyes. Aeroniel cocked her head to the side confused as to what exactly the thing was. The creature had curly brown hair with blue eyes. It didn't wear shoes but it had normal clothes, but not clothes Silvan elves would wear. Instead, it bore hair on the tops of its feet. She followed the creature through the forests until the creature stopped hiding itself behind a tree. It looked to it's left only to see two other similar looking figures. The creature didn't seem to know Aeroniel was following close behind. She slowed down as she saw what seems to be the broken head of a massive warrior statue. The head resembled features of mankind which confused the she-elf. No man-kind was near her lands, but neither was the kind of this creature.

Another dirty blonde hair creature looked at the creature in front of Aeroniel but looked past her as if she wasn't even there.

"Pst! Frodo, over here!" The creature called out.

Frodo looked at the two of them and shook his head slowly.

"What is he doing?" The other creature asked the other.

"He's leaving…" The two creatures looked at each other before jumping out behind the trees, yelling "Hey! Over here! Over here!"

The moment the creatures began to yell a stampede of heavy footsteps and the sounds of heavy army clanking against swords crept closer and closer. Aeroniel looked to see what was coming their way as she saw the two creatures run away from the sounds. She saw Frodo get up and begin to run and followed after.

Frodo kept running through and around the trees looking back in fear. "What are you doing? Go back! Help the others!" He yelled, this time realizing Aeroniel was there. Frodo looked dead straight in her eyes; he was actually speaking to her. The fear in his blue eyes concerned Aeroniel believing for a second that she has known him for a long time… like she had some sort of connection. Frodo yelled at her once again to go back and turned running in the other direction.

She ran to try to grab him to get answers but the moment she reached out to him there was a screeching animalistic noise that caught her attention. She quickly turned around only to see what looked like a distorted elf who's skin bore black, raise its sword at her about to strike.

* * *

"AHHH!" Aeroniel jumped up form her bed raising her arms covering her face, eyes shut. Hastened footsteps emerged quickly to her room.

"What is wrong?" Legolas asked urgently. Aeroniel looked deathly afraid and it caused worry to spread over his face.

"A dream…" Aeroniel said quietly the color from her face slowly fading.

Legolas's face softened, "It was just a nightmare… do you wish to tell me what happened?" Aeroniel looked at him with fear and shook her head.

"Not now..." She grabbed the prince's hand. "Please stay with me." She moved a little to make some space for him to lie in the bed with her. "Please… I don't want to be alone…"

Legolas looked at her deciding whether or not that would be a good decision. He gave in the moment he saw her give a little pout and pulled the covers over, laying beside her. Laying there together, Aeroniel buried her face in his chest breathing in his scent. She let out a slow sigh where Legolas can tell that her heart rate was at least back to normal. He rubbed her hair and kissed her forehead softly. He chuckled to himself.

_I never imagine the first we lay together in bed would be this…_

His thought was interrupted, "What's so funny?" Aeroniel asked frowning, looking up at him.

"Nothing Aeroniel. Go to sleep." Legolas smiled and continued to rub her hair. Aeroniel gave up, smiling then burying her face back in his chest.

"Better not be thinking of anything strange…" She said in a monotone voice obviously knowing the answer. The prince shook his head, smiling continuing to rub her hair back and forth until she fell sound asleep once again.

* * *

"How is she, mellon?" The king asked quietly to Eroborn who was sitting quietly outside of Aeroniel's chambers.

He looked up and smiled at Thranduil. "She seems to be doing well. She has been recovering with haste. Thank you for all you have done for her." He bowed his head slightly placing his palm across his heart. Thranduil held his palm up shaking his head.

"Do not thank me. It was my pleasure to make sure the future queen of Mirkwood is in great health."

The prince walked out closing the chamber doors quietly. He looked at the two hesitantly before speaking. "She is well. However I feel like something isn't right with her. Has anyone visited her when she was resting besides Napolde and I?"

"I do not think so… I know I have visited her myself but I only checked in while she was sound asleep…" Eroborn replied confused.

"I visited her about two days ago caun (_prince_)." A harmonious voice called out. The three elves turned to look at Galadriel who was walking up towards them. Legolas bowed his head slightly.

"My lady. May I thank you for visiting Aeroniel. She is honored to have you in her presence."

"As I am. It is true what the elves had said. She is worth of her beauty and pureness. Quite a jewel you have found Legolas." Galadriel gestured to the prince and king smiling.

"Do you believe you have a reason as to why Aeroniel may not be herself?" Thranduil asked going straight to point.

"I told her my vision I have seen. But I tell others their visions. I do not see why that would affect her sleep." She raised her eyebrows crossing her arms across her chest.

"Please do not be offended my lady, but please do not see her while you are here." Legolas said bluntly. Thanduil turned to look at his son in shock.

"Legolas. Clearly you are being way too harsh, Lady Galadriel only came to see her to give her, her best wishes."

"Nay it is okay." Galadriel interrupted before Legolas could argue. She looked over to see the prince. "As you wish caun." Legolas didn't believe the look on her face, however. He watched her walk away with suspicion until his father walked in front of him.

"Is there a reason we disrespect our guests now?" The king did not look pleased. Legolas sighed looking away.

"I do not trust what she sees. I want to know what exactly she told Aeroniel."

"And we will know when she awakens. In the meantime, you are to treat our guests with respect. Especially Haldir. The kingdom does speak behind its walls Legolas." Thranduil said cocking his eyebrow.

* * *

"You have first insulted my being, now you insult my lady?" Haldir said bursting into Legolas's chambers. The prince looked at his old friend and stood up.

"I do not mean to insult your lady Haldir."

The warrior rolled his eyes. "You do not think I don't know? Is it because of me? Am I the reason you're acting this way? Because you're insecure of yourself?" He squinted his eyes.

Legolas closed his eyes slowly trying to hide his irritation, taking a deep breath in. "Your 'lady' went to go see Aeroniel. Told her a vision she has seen. I believe that vision is haunting her."

Haldir blinked a few times looking at the floor to think of a possible explanation.

"See? You cannot blame me for wanting to protect my future wife." Legolas said sternly. "I praise Lady Galadriel and all her doings but I am not fond of what she has done. Why Aeroniel? What connection does she have with her."

"My Lady sees visions of others, royals, commoners, even prisoners. I do not believe she sought out Aeroniel to haunt her." The warrior argued.

"Aeroniel said she had a dream… one that I called a nightmare. You should have seen her face. The color faded from her skin Haldir. Wouldn't have that worried you?"

"It is a _dream_ mellon. Why are you over-thinking everything?"

The prince stood up. "My duty as the heir and as a Mirkwood elf himself is to protect my kind. You may be our guests but I will not let my guard down. Not even for a second."

Haldir looked at Legolas shocked. He opened his mouth to argue but then stopped realizing nothing would change the prince's mind. "It has seem that things have changed over the centuries. Are we not even brothers at all?"

"I believe it time for you to leave March warden of Lothlorein. Go and take the others back safely to their home." The prince said coldly, gesturing to his doors. The warrior got up and walked towards the doors. He turned around and looked at his old friend.

_What has time done to us mellon...? _The march warden shook his head sadly before leaving the prince's chambers.

* * *

Legolas slammed his fists down on one of the nearby tables. He couldn't help but be frustrated. He hated being so cold to his old friend but Haldir didn't understand where he was coming from. He decided to walk around the kingdom to blow his steam off. He made his way down the hallway almost passing Aeroniel's room. Thinking she was still resting he simply walked past until he heard her voice.

"Legolas? Is that you?"

He stopped in his tracks and walked back to her room, peering inside. The young elf smiled at him, although she looked weak like she hasn't been sleeping.

"How are you?" The prince said softly walking up next to her bed.

"Better." She smiled sweetly, but still looked weak. Legolas cocked an eyebrow at her obviously knowing it was a lie.

"I feel terrible." She admitted. "But I must tell you what I dreamt about Legolas." She looked at him with weary eyes wrapping her hands around his. Legolas nodded, gesturing her to continue.

"My dream… It was strange…"

"You mean nightmare?" The prince interrupted.

"Not a nightmare, a dream. Now listen." She snapped. Legolas raised both his eyebrows in amusement allowing her to continue.

"I saw an elf. Actually it may have not been an elf. It was literally half our size Legolas. The size of younger elves, although it did not speak like it was young nor move like one. I almost thought it resembled man-kind but it had our ears. The being had brown curly hair and piercing blue eyes. It was clothed, but not in clothes we would particularly wear. The most strangest thing about this creature however was that it had a vast amount of hair on top of its feet." The she-elf explained.

"A hobbit? You dreamt of a hobbit?" Legolas asked slightly laughing.

Aeroniel looked at the prince confused. "A hobbit? I have never heard of such thing."

"It is what you described, that is all I can think of. But continue."

"He was running through the forests. Not our forests, a different one. The trees in this forest don't bear the rich green flavor, but almost looks dead. There was big monuments of broken stone, one even resembled the head of a warrior. The little creature looked at me with absolute _fear_. He collided with two other beings that looked exactly like him, one that called him Frodo. I believe that is his name. It seemed like they were running away from someone, or _something_. One of the beings asked him to come over but he said no. The moment they realized he wasn't coming they jumped out and started yelling to come and get them. I didn't understand but I followed Frodo the moment he began to run away again. I heard a huge stampede of footsteps and armor…" Aeroniel suddenly stopped telling her story and Legolas looked at her concerned. He gently touched her hand again causing her to look at him.

"That's when I saw it… It's petrifying noise… Legolas that's when I saw the uruk hai." Legolas eyes widened with shock.

"It swung its sword at me. That is when I woke up…"

"Do you believe that was a vision?" Legolas asked curiously.

"I do not know… but it felt real… I swear it." The she-elf looked deep into his eyes, fear growing inside her. The prince grabbed a hold of her, hugging her closely.

"Do not fear of such evil things." He said softly looking at her. "I will never allow anything like that get near you or even touch you."

Aeroniel let go of him and looked back into his eyes. "I just do not understand why I would dream of such things if I have never seen them before in my life…"

Legolas looked at her concerned not knowing what to say. He gently grabbed her hands and rubbed them softly. "Il sina rashwe a' lle…" (_do not let this trouble you…._)

Aeroniel looked at the prince and smiled a little. Here she was always complaining or whining about something, but Legolas never failed to always be there for her. She leaned over, placing a soft kiss on the prince's cheek. She leaned in closer to his face resting her forehead against his. The two stood there, breathing quietly. It felt for a split moment, in all this chaos that there was some peace.

* * *

As dawn approached the Lothlorein elves prepared for their journey back home. Thranduil made his way to the end of the Mirkwood gates to bid his old friends farewell.

"Namaarie. Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle." (_Farewell. May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back._)

Lord Celeborn nodded smiling gracefully at the king. Lady Galadriel at his side bowed slightly staring deep into Legolas's eyes. The prince stared back still suspecting something off about her. Haldir walked up to the king and bent on his knee.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay here as your guests."

Thranduil smiled and placed his palm on his shoulder. "You know you are always welcome here." Haldir got up and looked at Legolas who gave him back a slight nod.

"I guess this is farewell." The prince nodded.

"Until next time Haldir." Haldir looked down at his feet disappointed and turned his back ready to march his way out of the Mirkwood forests. Legolas stared at Haldir as he slowly made his way back to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. He couldn't bear to see his old friend leave again. When was the next time he would see him again? Centuries?

"Haldir." Legolas called out. The warrior stopped in his tracks and turned around. A slight sound of rustling leaves caught Legolas's attention. He quickly turned his head to the nearby trees where the sound came from. He used his keen elven sight to see if anything was lurking in the shadows.

"Is something wrong caun?" One of the guards asked. The prince still didn't keep his eyes off the forests and kept skimming the area.

"No… I thought I just saw something strange…"

* * *

"Quiet your feet magots! The little elf prince almost caught us! We would've been dead by now by the likes of you!" Ragroff hissed at an orc.

"The Lothlorein elves are leaving soon." Ragroff purred. "We can plan our attack successfully by two sun rises. Report back to him." The orcs snarled making animalistic noises agreeing, as they quietly scurried away. Ragroff glared back at the elves, his stare lingering at the prince.

* * *

"Binded by… love…evil will…try… to destroy…and corrupt them…" Aeroniel kept spitting the words slowly in her sleep in repetition.

"Evil…destroy…corrupt…AHHH!" She bolted up from her bed gasping for air.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you all enjoy this chapter! More to come soon! Please keep on reading and reviewing! I really appreciate all the support!

XOXO Marrissa


End file.
